Bref, on m'a forcée à interviewer les persos de FF
by Kageno Koibito
Summary: J'ai appris à mes dépens ce que voulait dire "être victime de son succès"... Après avoir été enlevée à l'insu de mon plein gré par les personnages de Final Fantasy présents dans Kingdom Hearts, me voilà contrainte et forcée (?) par eux à reprendre du service et à faire leurs interviews. Espérons que tout se passera bien... pour eux.
1. Interview 1 : Squall (Léon)

Bien le (re)bonjour à vous !

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je me présente : Kageno Koibito, alias ShadowLover, intervieweuse (et irriteuse ^^) professionnelle des personnages de Kingdom Hearts ! Puisque j'avais fini les interviews de ces derniers il y a un an, je me suis dit "Pourquoi ne pas partir sur celles des persos de FF, vu qu'ils sont aussi dans Kingdom Hearts ?..." De ce fait, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : je ne reprendrai donc QUE les personnages de Final Fantasy ayant eu un rôle dans KH, même minime (je pense notam. à Vivi, Yuna, Rikku et Paine ici). Désolée par avance à ceux qui attendaient plus, mais reconnaissez que c'est quand même pas mal ! Si mes calculs sont bons (et sans compter les mogs XD) il y avait 20 persos FF dans KH, il y aura donc une vingtaine d'interviews sur cette série !

Ces interviews tendront à avoir un humour plus recherché que celui que j'employais dans mes précédentes interviews, les références culturelles à d'autres œuvres, films et autres seront toujours autant présentes quant à elles ! x)  
Je pense poster tous les dimanches, pour ceux qui se demandent ^^

Bon, je crois que tout est dit... alors en avant pour la première de ces nouvelles interviews !

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Note : **Je savais pas encore par quel personnage j'allais commencer cette nouvelle série y'a deux ans... mais comme il faut bien commencer quelque part, j'avais commencé à écrire l'intro... et me laissant porter par ce que j'écrivais, j'ai fini par en avoir tellement marre de Squall que c'est tombé sur lui !  
Parfois, j'ai du mal à comprendre moi-même comment je fonctionne... - 3 -**

* * *

Interview 1 : Léon (Squall)

* * *

 **ShadowLover : Comme promis, me revoilà pour faire de nouvelles interviews ! *observe son nouveau public* Et je sens que cette série va légèrement relever le niveau de maturité de la précédente...**  
Vanitas *passe fugitivement la tête par la porte* : Comment ça « relever le niveau de maturité » ?! La faute à qui s'il est aussi bas ?!  
*Eeeeeeeet premier (et sans doute dernier...) dictionnaire de la série en plein dans la figure de Vanitas ! Léon et Sephiroth sont les seuls à ne pas afficher une mine très choquée.*  
 **ShadowLover, parfaitement neutre : Dégage Vanitas. Les interviews KHiennes, c'était y'a un an** (NdlA : enfin, y'a un mois pour vous...). **Et pour te répondre : la tienne, bien sûr !**  
Léon : … Sora m'avait prévenu qu'elle faisait ça aussi.  
Sephiroth : Pas très impressionnant. Cela dit, pour reprendre ce que disait Vanitas... Tu entends quoi par « relever le niveau de maturité » ?  
 **ShadowLover : Ben ça me semblait évident... comparés à eux, vous avez en moyenne entre dix-huit et vingt-cinq ans, donc je vais pouvoir faire des vannes un peu plus recherchées !**  
Léon : Et donc... qui est la première victime de tes questions ? Parce que d'après Sora t'épargnais personne : tout le monde avait droit à son humiliation.  
 **ShadowLover : Dis donc Léon, Sora serait-il un modèle pour toi ?**  
Léon, pris de court : Euuuuuuuh...  
Cloud : D'où elle sort cette question ?  
 **ShadowLover : Du fait que Léon se réfère systématiquement à Sora concernant l'image que je donne. *à Léon* Il vaut mieux que tu voies par toi-même de quoi je suis capable, au lieu de croire un gamin geignard qui se vexe à la moindre remarque, non ? Et si on commençait cette nouvelle série d' « humiliations », comme tu l'as si bien dit, par toi ?**  
Aerith : Mmmmmm... J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...

 **Ton nom ?**  
-Léon.  
 **ShadowLover *soupire* : Ton VRAI nom.**  
-*en râlant* Squall Leonheart.  
Selphie : Ben Squall, me dis pas que tu as honte de ton nom ?  
-C'est pas pareil ! Dans Kingdom Hearts je suis censé venir d'un monde qui a été détruit, et j'ai prétendument voulu changer de nom parce que j'avais honte de mon ancienne personnalité !  
Seifer : Tu l'as dit... pourquoi on en ferait toute une histoire rien que pour toi ?  
Yuffie : Ça m'aurait étonnée si Seifer avait été sympa avec lui... Y'a des choses qui ne changent pas !  
 **ShadowLover : J'ai eu ma période FFVIII récemment d'ailleurs... J'ai adoré ! *moqueuse* Même si j'aurais aimé en voir un peu plus quand tu as embrassé ta copine... *voit que personne ne réagit* Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que les persos de FF n'avaient aucun humour... Même Xehanort était plus réactif !**  
Zack : Hey, t'es pas obligée d'aller jusque-là !  
Tidus : Bien sûr qu'on a de l'humour nous aussi !  
 **ShadowLover : Bon, alors c'est parce que vous êtes des personnages secondai-**  
*Le sabre de Sephiroth vient couper l'intervieweuse dans son élan.*  
Sephiroth : J'ai cru t'entendre me qualifier de « secondaire »...  
-Euh dites... on s'éloigne du sujet là...

 **Ah oui... Tu as un surnom ?**  
-A part « Léon » tu veux dire ?  
 ***regard très éloquent de ShadowLover***  
-Ben il me semble pas non...  
Selphie : Remarque, « le Ténébreux » ça aurait pu marcher...  
 **ShadowLover, catégorique : Nan. Seul Noctis mérite ce surnom.**  
Zack : Qui ça ?  
Cloud : L'ex-futur nouveau des Final Fantasy.

 **Ton âge ?**  
-Tu veux que je te donne la réponse KH ou FF ?  
 **ShadowLover : Ben les deux évidemment.**  
Tifa : Nan désolée, c'est pas aussi évident ! Je te rappelle que tu nous as invités parce qu'on apparaissait dans KH, donc la logique voudrait que ce soit l'âge qu'on a dans ce dernier qu'on te donne !  
Aerith : Le seul problème, c'est qu'on est ici en tant que personnages de FF.  
*Les deux filles se défient du regard...*  
 **ShadowLover : On ****di** **rait ma sœur et moi... Dis-moi Cloud, elles se disputent tout le temps comme ça ou c'est juste mon influence ?  
** *Regard désespéré et très significatif de Cloud*  
Yuffie : C'est souvent comme ça... mais dans KH ça se voit moins.  
-Et moi, je peux répondre ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Impose-toi mon vieux, on n'attend que ça.  
** -Mon vieux ?! Dans FF j'ai que dix-sept ans, et vingt-cinq dans KH !  
 **ShadowLover : C'est bien ce que je dis !**

 **Ta situation familiale ?  
** -C'est quoi cette question ? Sora m'avait pas dit...  
 **ShadowLover, excédée : Sora, Sora, Sora ! T'es vraiment sûr d'avoir dix-sept ans ?!  
** Selphie : N'y vas pas trop fort, il est pas habitué !  
 **ShadowLover : Désolée, mais il faut que Squall apprenne à se débrouiller tout seul !  
** Seifer : Et moi qui pensais que ça allait encore être ennuyeux...  
Cid : Avec elle, aucun risque ! J'ai eu quelques retours de Sora et sa bande moi aussi, concernant ces interviews...  
 **ShadowLover, ironique : Quoi, ils vous ont dit que j'étais folle à lier, c'est ça ?  
** Cid, pensif : Moui, c't'à peu près ça...  
 **ShadowLover : BON. Donc, si j'ai changé de question, c'est parce qu'on peut pas faire de vannes sur vos villes d'origine. Ou, en tout cas, c'est beaucoup plus dur que pour Sora et Cie. Et, en me demandant ce que Sephiroth aurait pu répondre si on lui avait demandé sa situation familiale...  
** Cloud, sceptique : T'as trouvé ça marrant ?...  
-Me concernant, je suis orphelin...  
 **ShadowLover : N'entre pas dans les détails, on va avoir des problèmes de confusion.**

 **Tes particularités ?**  
-Je suis un des seuls manieurs de Gunblade dans FFVIII !  
Seifer : Dommage que tu m'aies pas oublié...  
-Tant que le bénéfice c'est d'être épargné par tes réflexions égoïstes...  
Rai(jin) : Hey, tu parles pas comme ça à Seifer !  
Fuu(jin) : Inconscient.  
Cloud : On échange deux minutes ? Juste pour voir...  
 **ShadowLover : … C'est de l'humour ?**  
*Pour seule réponse, les deux garçons se passent leurs armes respectives... et on peut observer un léger sourire de la part de Cloud devant le froncement de sourcils de Squall soupesant l'Épée broyeuse.*  
 **ShadowLover : Houlà ! Qu'est-il arrivé au Cloud d'autrefois ?!**  
-... Bon j'admets que c'est un peu lourd pour moi... Sinon, pour continuer sur les particularités, j'ai les yeux bleus et une cicatrice faite par Seifer !  
Seifer : Hé ho j'ai la même j'te rappelle, faite par toi !

 **Tu aimes ?**  
-... Hum. Je suis obligé de répondre ?  
Sephiroth : C'est le principe d'une interview : on te pose des questions et tu réponds... la vérité de préférence.  
 **ShadowLover, stupéfaite : QUOI ?! Sephiroth aussi a de l'humour ?! J'ai loupé quoi moi encore ?!**  
 _*Tout le monde pouffe de rire*_  
Auron : La différence principale entre KH et FF, c'est le niveau de sérieux de l'aspect extérieur. Pour être plus clair, t'es passée à côté du fait que même les plus sérieux d'entre nous savent rigoler.  
 **ShadowLover : Mais non ! Le rôle de la victime de service il est à Vanitas, pas à moi !**  
- _Était._ Ce temps est révolu ! Du coup, je me ferai pas charrier en disant que j'aime Linoa.  
 **ShadowLover : Ben non, c'est le genre d'amour que je ne peux pas vanner parce que ça m'émeut trop.**  
Aerith : Tu laisses tes points faibles un peu trop à découvert...

 **Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-A part Seifer ?  
Seifer : C'est réciproque !  
 **ShadowLover : Ben oui, c'est trop facile sinon.**  
-J'aime pas trop la foule en général.  
Selphie : Au moins t'as commencé à te soigner en te rapprochant de nous...  
 **ShadowLover : C'était encore plus flagrant dans KH.**

 **Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Pouvoir venir en aide aux autres et protéger ceux que j'aime.  
 **ShadowLover *renifle* : Quelqu'un a un mouchoir ?**  
Rikku *lui en tend un* : C'est l'émotion ou t'es enrhumée ?  
 **ShadowLover : Je ne suis que très rarement malade.**  
Paine : Ça veut tout dire.

 **Ta phrase préférée ?**  
\- « Même si on ne se revoit plus... »  
 **ShadowLover : « Jamais on ne s'oubliera » ?**  
\- *perplexe* Attends, comment tu... Ah mais oui ! C'est aussi une des phrases que tu aimes, c'est ça ?  
 **ShadowLover, boudeuse : C'est Sora qui te l'a dit pas vrai ?**  
-Non, c'est le Roi Mickey, qui lui-même le tenait d'Ansem le Sage.  
 **ShadowLover : Je crois bien que je vais devoir sévir chez mes anciens interviewés... Ils vous en disent un peu trop à mon goût...**

 **Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Lire, surtout du Shakespeare ou d'autres drames. Et m'entraîner aussi.  
 **ShadowLover : Donc t'as lu « Roméo et Juliette » ?**  
-Oui, et pas la peine d'aller plus loin. Je sais très bien à quoi tu penses.  
 **ShadowLover : Alors tu es très fort : c'est pas tout le monde qui peut se targuer de savoir ce qui se trame dans ma tête.**  
-T'es en train de penser que je cache bien mon côté romantique, pas vrai ?  
 **ShadowLover : Pas tout à fait ; je me demandais surtout comment j'allais te le faire avouer.  
** -Ah... Mais j'étais pas loin quand même !  
 **ShadowLover : Un bon conseil : laisse la télépathie aux vampires.**

 **Ta position préférée ?**  
-Debout. Et assis aussi, pour lire.

 **Un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Hum... Merci. On est très heureux que vous aimiez Final Fantasy. Et... je peux passer un message à Sora ?  
 **ShadowLover *soupire* : D'accord...**  
-T'avais tort Sora ! Elle est très sympa quand on sait comment s'y prendre !  
 **ShadowLover : Tu veux la guerre ?... Très bien : je déclare les hostilités ouvertes ! Je me suis laissée faire jusqu'à maintenant parce que t'étais le premier sur la liste, mais je te préviens : je ferai tout pour garder ma réputation !**  
Sephiroth : Quelle réputation ?  
 **ShadowLover : Demande aux fans de ma précédente série d'interviews, ou à l'Organisation XIII.**

* * *

"Well, here we go again." comme dirait Larxene ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours sur ses écrits :) (surtout en termes d'humour, comme tout le monde n'a pas le même...)

Concernant le prochain à passer, si vous voulez un indice... " _Estuans interius, ira vehementi, estuans interius, ira vehementi..._ " ça me semble pas mal ^^


	2. Interview 2 : Sephiroth

Bonjour à vous, nouveaux (et anciens) lecteurs de mes interviews !

Déjà, je suis bien contente que cette première interview vous aie plu :) Ensuite, je souhaite bien du courage notamment à ceux qui passent (potentiellement) leur Bac ou leur brevet et qui bossent sans doute comme des acharnés. Courage !  
Petite info qui n'a rien à voir (comme souvent d'ailleurs ^^) : j'ai commencé à regarder "Doctor Who", j'en suis d'ailleurs au milieu de la saison 2, et j'ai soudain réalisé au début de celle-ci que j'avais déjà vu David Tennant dans un autre film, sorti en 2005 (je me serais donné des baffes quand je l'ai enfin reconnu), où il était déjà reconnaissable par ses "mimiques" : Barty Croupton Jr. dans Harry Potter 4, **c'était lui** ! O.o

C'était le blabla inutile de début de chapitre ! X) Amusez-vous bien avec cette nouvelle interview (je l'espère...) !

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

Cracotte16 : Bienvenue dans mon Pays de la Folie ! :D  
Hé oui, faut bien garder les relations déjà existantes entre les personnages ! ^^  
La comparaison, c'est un truc que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire... depuis que j'ai vu Cloud et Squall ensemble dans KH2 en fait !  
Et bien deviné pour l'interview d'aujourd'hui ! ^^

HikaruMichaels : C'est bien Squall le boulet, hein ?... ._.  
Oh que oui, il était loin de savoir qu'il avait déchaîné un véritable ouragan, pire que son prénom ! XD Ohoho comme je suis drôle, je fais des blagues inter-linguales ! *SBAF!*  
Et si, c'est bien lui qui passe aujourd'hui X)

Ima Nonyme : Contente de te retrouver ici ! :)  
Mmmm, c'est vrai ça, Vanini doit être un aimant à dicos ^^  
Oui, il se peut qu'il y ait des caméos... mais ils seront bien plus rares.  
Et mon nouveau souffre-douleur... bah, tu verras bien, je crois que j'en ai plusieurs sur le coup, ça dépend de mon humeur au moment où j'écrivais... (^3^)

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Nomura et Vivi ne sont pas à moi.**

Note : **Le nom** **de Sephiroth sera sorti bien plus vite que je ne l'espér- hum, que je ne le pensais ! ^^ Et, vu que je suis très fan de lui et que vous me connaissez bien, vous vous doutez bien que je vais le pourrir au maximum ! :D  
Oh, et pendant que j'y suis, je rappelle et préviens (à) tout le monde que vous n'avez besoin de voter pour le personnage suivant dans aucune des interviews : les lecteurs du forum de KHD s'en sont déjà chargés.**

* * *

Interview 2 : Sephiroth

* * *

 **ShadowLover : Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait une petite boulette la semaine dernière...**  
Zack : Mis à part provoquer Sephiroth tu veux dire ?  
Sephiroth : Je suis là, au fait.  
 **ShadowLover : Pas que : j'ai oublié de signifier à mes premiers lecteurs qu'on gardait le même système que dans la série précédente...**  
Squall : … Tu parles du système de votes là ?  
 **ShadowLover : Bingo ! Mais ça n'a pas été un gros problème finalement.**  
Seifer : Et ça consiste en quoi ton truc ?  
 **ShadowLover : Si je te le dis tu vas te vexer...**  
Squall : Je m'en charge alors : c'est un genre de vote de popularité, ses lecteurs choisissent la personne qu'ils aimeraient bien voir passer dans la prochaine interview.  
Seifer : T'es en train de dire que j'intéresse personne ?!  
Squall : C'est l'idée. *à ShadowLover* Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ?  
 **ShadowLover : C'est pas tellement un vote de popularité, dans le sens où parfois c'est la personne qu'ils détestent le plus qui est élue... dans ces cas-là c'est un vote d'impopularité ! Et pour cette nouvelle série, ils ont été un peu plus rapides que sur la précédente...**  
Wakka : Sois plus claire... s'il te plaît ?  
 **ShadowLover : Ils ont élu le pire méchant pour aujourd'hui. Sephiroth... C'est ton tour.**

 **Ton nom ?**  
-Sephiroth.  
 **ShadowLover *soupire* : Zexion me manque...**  
Yuna : C'est celui qui adorait lire, c'est ça ?  
Tidus : Et pourquoi t'aimerais qu'il soit là ?  
 **ShadowLover : Wow, une question à la fois ! Oui, et c'est parce que je me serais pas sentie seule au monde en disant que le nom « Sephiroth » me faisait penser à « Satan 666 »...**  
Paine : Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire.  
Rikku : A propos d'être seule au monde ?  
Paine : Non, de « Satan 666 ». Écrit par le jumeau de l'auteur de « Naruto », non ?  
 **ShadowLover, consolée : Tout à fait ! On va bien s'entendre je crois...**  
-On peut en revenir à moi maintenant ?

 **Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Pas que je sache...  
Cloud : T'as oublié « Le Cauchemar ».  
Aerith : Tu en as un toi, ShadowLover ?  
 **ShadowLover : Pourquoi cette question ?**  
Aerith *hausse les épaules* : Comme ça... Kairi m'a dit que tu arrivais à trouver des surnoms fantaisistes même aux pires méchants.  
 **ShadowLover *glousse* : Elle devait penser à Didinou alors... Déjà, Sephiroth est aussi connu sous les noms anglais « One-Winged Angel » et « The Man in the Black Cape »...**  
Cid, incrédule : Sérieusement ? « L'Homme à la Cape Noire » ?!  
 **ShadowLover *geste désemparé* : J 'y peux rien moi !**  
-Mmmmm... Ça me résume assez bien pour le moment.  
 **ShadowLover : Mais moi j'aime bien l'appeler Sephy. C'est plus mignon...**  
*A la justification de ShadowLover tout le monde éclate de rire, pendant que Sephiroth reste de marbre.*  
-... Mourir jeune fait-il partie de la planification de ta vie ?  
 **ShadowLover : Saïx disait à peu près la même chose quand je lui mettais la honte, alors attends ton tour tu veux ?**  
Yuffie, à bout de souffle : Et Didinou c'est le surnom de qui ?  
 **ShadowLover *grand sourire* : De Xaldin.**  
*Les rires redoublent d'intensité.*

 **Ton âge ?**  
-Entre vingt-cinq et trente ans je dirais...  
 ***ShadowLover recommence à glousser***  
-Quoi encore ? *un peu irrité*  
 **ShadowLover : Désolée... Rien que penser au fait que tu pourrais bien être le doyen de cette série d'interviews me fait rire !**  
Seifer : Y'a franchement que toi pour...  
*Comme pour contredire Seifer, tout le monde se remet à pouffer de rire.*  
Seifer, désabusé : … Rigoler de ce genre de chose.  
-Je sens que ça va être long et ardu de venir à bout de cette corvée...  
 **ShadowLover *regard de tueur* : Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose Sephy ?**  
-Mais non, pas du tout. *colère froide*  
*L'intervieweuse et le SOLDAT première classe se dévisagent longuement avec fureur... on entendrait presque les étincelles crépiter entre eux.*  
Tifa : Si vous avez fini, on pourrait peut-être passer à la suite ?...

 **… Ta situation familiale ?**  
-Célibataire, tenant à le rester.  
 **ShadowLover *gros soupir* : J'ai dit « familiale », pas « sentimentale » ! Et puis franchement, quel genre de fille pourrait s'intéresser à toi ?**  
*Tout le monde retient son souffle devant l'attaque.*  
-... *ne trouve rien à répliquer*  
 **ShadowLover : C'est ça, ne dis rien, ça vaut mieux pour toi. Mais réponds à ma question.**  
-Faudrait savoir. Ma mère est JENOVA, mon père... je n'en parlerai pas.  
 **ShadowLover : Désolée de te décevoir, mais JENOVA n'est pas ta mère. Elle n'est rien de plus qu'un monstre extraterrestre venu semer le chaos sur...**  
 ***ShadowLover se retrouve à nouveau avec la Masamune sur la gorge.***  
-Je veux bien fermer les yeux et supporter tout le reste... Mais tu parles pas comme ça de ma mère !  
Cloud, mort de rire : Si ça c'est pas mignon, Sephiroth défendant sa pseudo-mère !  
Aerith : Son père est bien Hojo, par contre sa mère biologique c'est Lucrecia Crescent.  
-Je n'ai pas de frères et sœurs. *finit par enlever sa lame de la gorge de ShadowLover, non sans lui laisser une légère coupure.*  
 **ShadowLover : Par contre, je peux te dire que la mienne va te harceler quand elle saura que t'as failli me tuer. J'aimerais pas être à ta place...**

 **Tes particularités ?**  
-Yeux bleu-vert, cheveux argentés, le meilleur du SOLDAT, manieur d'une épée de deux mètres...  
Zack, avec humour : T'as oublié « Maître du monde ».  
-Exact. Quoi d'autre...  
 **ShadowLover : Possède un ego surdimensionné...**  
-Tout à... Non sérieusement, tu es suicidaire à ce point ?  
 **ShadowLover : Tu m'as toujours pas tuée...**  
-Ne me tente pas ! Je serais bien capable de passer à l'acte !  
 **ShadowLover : J'éviterais si j'étais toi... Sinon c'est non seulement ma sœur, mais aussi les fans de mes interviews que tu vas te mettre à dos !**

 **Tu aimes ?**  
-Travailler en solo. J'aimais bien Angeal et Genesis aussi.  
Zack : Ben... et moi ?  
-... Hum.  
Zack : Ça veut dire quoi ça, hein ?  
-C'est pas facile à expliquer...  
 **ShadowLover *murmure presque ravi* : Ne-me-tends-pas-cette-perche-ne-me-tends-pas-cette-perche-ne-me-tends-pas-cette-peeeeeerche...**  
Zack : Alors dis juste qu'on est amis par intérim !  
 **ShadowLover, indignée : Bon dieu, Zack ! T'aurais pu me laisser une chance de profiter de la situation au moins !**  
Zack, confus : Euuuuuuuh... C'est-à-dire ?  
Cloud : Si je te dis « fanfiction yaoi », tu vois mieux de quoi elle parle ?  
Zack *regarde ShadowLover d'un autre œil* : T'es une dangereuse malade toi.  
 **ShadowLover : Il était temps que tu remarques ! Mais là, c'était juste parce que la situation s'y prêtait. Et Sephy, il dit rien ?**  
*L'intéressé prend le parti d'ignorer royalement l'intervieweuse.*

 **Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Eh bien, maintenant j'ai trouvé autre chose à haïr que le monde entier.  
 **ShadowLover : Ah tiens ? Ce seraient pas mes interviews par hasard ?**  
-Non... *presque content* Toi.  
 **ShadowLover : T'as au moins le mérite d'être plus franc que Vanitas...**  
Seifer : Je rêve, on dirait que ça lui fait rien !  
Squall : Désolé de te dire ça, mais elle en a vu d'autres.  
Auron : J'en attendais pas moins de celle qui s'est mis l'Organisation XIII à dos... et accessoirement la moitié des autres persos de KH.

 **Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Sillonner l'espace avec la planète en guise de vaisseau.  
 **ShadowLover : Ça sort tout droit de « Final Fantasy Advent Children » ça !**  
-Ah oui, j'allais oublier...  
 **ShadowLover, le prenant de vitesse : Tu pourras venir me tuer uniquement quand je serai en bout de course !**  
-Pas question ! Je n'achève pas quelqu'un qui est déjà à terre !  
*Surprise générale*  
 **ShadowLover : Au moins, t'as le sens de l'honneur...**  
Zack : C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit ! « Protéger son honneur en tant que SOLDAT » !  
 **ShadowLover : Avec « Vis tes rêves », c'est une des phrases que j'aime le plus venant de toi.**

 **Ta phrase préférée ?**  
\- « Je ne serai jamais un souvenir. ».  
Vivi : Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde un jour ou l'autre. Tu devrais t'y préparer, tu ne tiendrais pas le coup sinon.  
-Hm. Je prends ton jugement en considération.  
*On entend encore quelques cigales chanter dehors...*  
Cloud : C'est bizarre parce qu'habituellement tu laisses personne te dicter ta conduite...  
-J'ai jamais dit que j'allais faire ce qu'il m'a conseillé. Je tiens compte de son avis, c'est tout.  
*Tension dans la pièce...*  
 **ShadowLover : Euh dites... Si on pouvait éviter les combats dans cette nouvelle série ça serait cool... Ou au moins essayez de ne pas mettre du sang partout, ça me posera moins de problèmes pour nettoyer.**

 **Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Je n'ai pas de passe-temps.  
Cid : C'est sûr, puisque son job à plein temps c'est de comploter pour détruire la planète !  
 **ShadowLover *soupire*: Bon, alors ton activité favorite ?**  
-Me battre.  
Yuffie, sarcastique : Ça c'est original !...  
Zack : En même temps, c'est le but du travail de SOLDAT...  
 **ShadowLover : Arrête ça ; Sephy est capable de se défendre tout seul, non ?**  
*A ce moment-là, Sephiroth ressemble de plus en plus à une Cocotte-Minute sous pression...*

 **Ta position préférée ?**  
-... Debout.  
Tifa : C'est vrai qu'on l'a jamais vu assis... Même depuis le début des interviews il reste debout !  
 **ShadowLover : Normal : il aurait beaucoup moins de présence s'il s'asseyait. En plus ça ne correspond pas à l'image de guerrier quasi-invincible qu'on lui donne...**  
-Je rêve ou tu es bien en train de me défendre ?  
 **ShadowLover *hausse les épaules* : Un souvenir de ma période « Sephy », sans doute...**  
*La pression semble redescendre, malgré l'emploi du surnom...*  
Squall : Sur sa fiche personnelle, ça disait « imprévisible, à moitié folle, syndrome de Dark Vador ».  
Yuffie : Le syndrome de _QUOI_ ?  
Auron : Dark Vador. Un gentil devenu méchant.  
 **ShadowLover : Surtout un gentil _super mignon_ devenu méchant !**  
-... Ah. D'accord. Je dois me sentir honoré ?  
 **ShadowLover : Si tu veux. Squall, tu n'oublieras pas de rendre ses fiches à Neo Riku, hein ?...  
** Selphie : Grillé !  
Squall, furieux de s'être fait pincer : Ouais ouais, d'accord...

 **Un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Merci de me maintenir en tête des classements des pires – ou meilleurs, comme vous voulez – antagonistes de jeux vidéo !  
Cloud : Tu t'intéresses à ce genre d'actualités ?! C'est le monde à l'envers...  
 **ShadowLover : Je mettrais Xehanort juste après lui, perso.**

* * *

Pour le "syndrome (de) Dark Vador", se référer à ma page de profil ; et oui, M. Kishimoto a bien un frère jumeau, ses mangas sont pas mal d'ailleurs... (voir/lire "Satan 666" et/ou "Blazer Drive" pour ceux qui veulent se faire une idée...)  
N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis ! ^^

Et, concernant le prochain... ce sera un joueur de Blitzball ! *se prépare à observer les paris pour voir quel nom va avoir le plus de voix...*


	3. Interview 3 : Tidus

Woups ! Désolée du retard, j'ai été un peu prise IRL...  
A ce propos, devinez ce que j'ai retrouvé dans un grand carton, dans le bureau de mon père ?... La saga Twilight ! Et tous mes livres du Bac français aussi... XD  
Aaaah, "Au Bonheur des Dames" de Zola m'avait TELLEMENT manqué... X3 Et je suis sincère ! Bon, par contre pour le reste... Bof bof, mais ça fait des souvenirs ^^  
Et j'ai aussi découvert... *roulement de tambour* des mangas qui supposément appartenaient à mon père ! O.O Franchement, j'aurais jamais cru trouver ça dans ce carton... Mon amour pour les mangas viendrait-il (inconsciemment) de là ?

Question existentielle de début de chapitre n°1 : Vous préférez quelle version des chansons du Roi Lion ? La version film ou la version comédie musicale ?  
Personnellement je suis déchirée entre les deux : la traduction de la seconde est bien plus "littérale" (et j'aime bien quand c'est fidèle au texte d'origine ^^), mais la première c'est un peu toute mon enfance... *^*

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

HikaruMichaels : Sephy doit effectivement être chez toi, je l'ai pas vu de la semaine... M'en vais lui tirer les oreilles quand il reviendra ! 'fin, _SI_ il revient... (- 3 -)  
Et un blondinet décoloré sauce ShadowLover, un ! Chaud devant ! XD

Ima Nonyme : Oh, c'est parce que c'est le début qu'ils sont souvent évoqués ! Ils vont peu à peu disparaître des remarques de nos chers FFiens !  
Ouais, là encore J'AURAIS tellement PU parler de la ressemblance frappante entre Riri (cherchez pas, nouveau surnom de Riku depuis quelques jours...) et Sephy... mais ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête... du moins, pour cette interview-ci. *ricanement flippant*  
Tidus arrive, ne t'en fais pas... il arrive tout de suite ! :D

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **FF et ses univers ne sont pas ma création.**

Note : **Tidus, mon premier crush vidéoludique... ^^ ça remonte à si loin déjà, j'avais quatorze ans, je venais tout juste de recevoir mon premier ordi portable. J'étais pas encore schizophrène à l'époque, ni otaku... mais ça allait venir ^^**

* * *

Interview 3 : Tidus

* * *

 **ShadowLover : J'avais oublié à quel point le choix d'un personnage pouvait poser problème...**  
Vivi : On dirait que tu es très forte pour attirer les soucis...  
 **ShadowLover : Non, ce que je sais particulièrement bien m'attirer dans mes interviews, c'est la haine des gens.**  
Sephiroth, ironique : Franchement, on se demande pourquoi...  
 **ShadowLover : La ferme Sephy.**  
*Auron et Cid se chargent de retenir Sephiroth, de nouveau en pleine possession de sa rage contre l'intervieweuse, **qui elle lève les yeux au ciel.** *  
Squall : Sinon, pour en revenir à ton problème initial ?...  
 **ShadowLover : Ah oui ! Ben quand deux persos ont le même nombre de votes c'est pas facile de choisir... Mais j'ai préféré garder Tidus pour aujourd'hui, sur le conseil avisé de quelqu'un.**  
Tidus : Ben alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?!  
Cloud : C'était qui le deuxième ?  
 ***ShadowLover fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.***

 **Ton nom ?**  
-Tidus !  
 **ShadowLover : C'est dommage quand même...**  
Auron : … Parce qu'avec tous les persos de FFX...  
Yuna : Plus Sephiroth, Raijin et Fuujin !  
Rikku : … T'es un des seuls persos...  
Wakka : … A ne pas avoir...  
Paine : … De nom de famille.  
Squall, effaré : Mais, mais... Je pensais qu'une synchro pareille ça existait qu'entre des personnes qui se connaissaient très bien !  
 **ShadowLover : Si c'est à cause de moi que tu dis ça, je te réponds que la première période – FF – que j'ai eue... c'était ma « période Tidus ».**  
-Très flatté... mais je ne signe plus d'autographes.  
 **ShadowLover, moqueuse : Ça va, je survivrai.**

 **Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler « L'Enfant Prodige » ou « Le Petit Prince du Blitzball »...  
Rikku : Ça va les chevilles ?...  
-Très bien, merci.  
Rikku : Yuna, je sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter.  
Sephiroth : Un peu d'égoïsme n'a jamais fait de mal à personne...  
Cloud *fixe intensément l'antagoniste* : Ça dépend pour qui...  
Yuna : Mmmm... Je le bâillonne.  
 **ShadowLover, morte de rire : Je m'en doutais ! Par contre tu vas devoir te retenir pour aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai besoin qu'il me réponde.**

 **Ton âge ?**  
-J'ai dix-sept ans !  
Tifa : Un des rares cas de figure dans lequel la fille est la plus âgée des deux. Quoique... *fixe alternativement Aerith, puis Zack, à nouveau Aerith, et enfin Cloud*  
Aerith, soupçonneuse : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?...  
Tifa : Qui sait...  
Zack : Entre Aerith et moi ça marche pas ! On a un an d'écart à la base !  
*L'atmosphère devient de plus en plus tendue... Même Sephiroth s'est légèrement écarté du lieu de la dispute !*  
 **ShadowLover : Bon stop, ça suffit ! J'ai déjà eu ma dose de crêpage de chignon avec Xion et Naminé, alors vous arrêtez de vous provoquer ou c'est moi qui arrêterai d'interviewer !**  
*Le silence tombe presque immédiatement sur la salle.*

 **Bon ! Ta situation familiale ?**  
-Hum... Ben, mes parents sont morts. Mon vieux aussi était joueur de blitz, tu le connais ?  
 **ShadowLover : Mouais... Jecht, c'est ça ?**  
-Pfff... c'est de sa faute si ma mère est décédée.  
Yuna : Tidus, on avait pas dit que tu devais arrêter avec cette histoire ?  
-Hmpf ! *détourne le regard et se met à bouder*  
 **ShadowLover, pensive : C'est bizarre, je pensais qu'il en avait fini avec ça...**  
Yuna *hausse les épaules* : De temps en temps il a des accès comme ça... faut juste attendre que ça lui passe.

 **Tes particularités ?**  
-... *boude encore*  
 **ShadowLover, menaçante : Tiduuuuuuuuuus...**  
-Quoi encore ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Tu réponds à ma question, oui ?!**  
-Ça va, ça va ! J'ai les yeux bleus...  
Yuffie : Et de trois !  
Cid : Me dis pas que t'as commencé à compter ceux qui avaient les yeux bleus !  
Seifer : De toute manière, Nomura adore donner des yeux bleus à tous ses protagonistes...  
Squall : Prenez note ! Seifer a dit un truc sensé pour la première fois de sa vie !  
 _*Tout le monde se marre, pendant que c'est au tour de Seifer de faire la tête.*_  
-J'ai pas fini ! Je suis joueur de blitzball et j'ai les cheveux blonds !  
 **ShadowLover : C'est pas ce qu'on dit sur le FFWiki...**  
-Et on dit quoi ?  
 **ShadowLover : Que quand tu étais enfant tes cheveux étaient bruns... je sais qu'au cours des années des cheveux clairs peuvent foncer, mais j'ai jamais entendu parler du contraire !**  
-C'est peut-être parce qu'ils se sont décolorés... *on sent qu'il se retient très fort pour ne pas ajouter « crétine »*  
 **ShadowLover : Ah, enfin ! Je me demandais combien de temps t'allais mettre avant de le dire !**  
*Heureusement que les forces combinées du YuRiPa sont suffisantes pour retenir Tidus...*

 **Tu aimes ?**  
-Euuuuuuuuh... *jette un rapide coup d'œil à Yuna, qui le regarde avec beaucoup d'attention...*  
 **ShadowLover *murmure* : Là, c'est le moment où Tidus tient sa vie entre ses mains...**  
Zack *même ton* : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
 **ShadowLover *toujours à voix basse* : Soit il nomme le blitzball en premier, soit Yuna.**  
Sephiroth (qui apparemment ignore le sens du mot « discrétion »), à voix haute : Et alors ?  
*Silence... _tous les regards se tournent vers l'antagoniste._ *  
 **ShadowLover *ton sifflant* : Il a tout intérêt à désigner Yuna d'abord sinon elle va lui en vouloir à mort vu qu'ils sont en couple. Mais je parie que tu sais même pas c'que ça veut dire vu que t'es même pas capable de la fermer quand il faut !**  
-C'est fini vos messes basses oui ?! Je peux répondre ?!  
Sephiroth : Alors, t'as réussi à chois- Urghh !  
*Personne ne comprend bien pourquoi Sephiroth se plie soudain en deux... jusqu'à ce que le dictionnaire qui l'a frappé en plein dans l'estomac tombe sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Squall se tourne vers ShadowLover, imité par le reste de l'assistance.*  
 **ShadowLover *ouvre un tiroir de son bureau* : Flûte, j'en n'ai plus... *se rend compte que tout le monde la regarde* Quoi ? Je lui ai évité de se faire tuer, il devrait m'en être reconnaissant !**  
-J'imagine que tout le monde s'en fiche que j'aime Yuna et le blitzball...  
 **ShadowLover : Surtout que le quart de la salle le sait déjà...**

 **Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-A une époque, j'aimais pas trop mon vieux... J'aime pas qu'on me traite comme un gamin, et qu'on décide des choses à ma place.  
Sephiroth *râle d'agonie* : Je vais te tueeeeeeer...  
-Hein ?! Mais j'ai rien fait !  
 **ShadowLover : T'en fais pas, c'est à moi qu'il parle. *sort sa Keyblade* Bas les pattes Sephy, sinon je t'assomme.**  
Squall, stupéfait : Quoi ?! Toi aussi t'as une Keyblade ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Nope, c'est une réplique qu'on m'a offert quand j'étais à la Japan Expo.**  
Zack : Aaaaaaaaaah, j'me dis-  
Cloud, impérieux : Tais-toi ! Tu veux finir comme Sephiroth ?

 **Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Le rester !  
Yuffie : Comment ça ?  
Rikku : Bah techniquement il est pas humain à la base.  
*Plus de la moitié de la salle est sous le choc.*  
-C'est qu'un détail !  
 **ShadowLover : Un détail de taille tu veux dire !**  
-Et par-dessus tout, rester avec ma Yuna d'amour !  
Yuna, toute rouge : Tidus !

 **Ta phrase préférée ?**  
\- « Quand tu as la balle, tu dois marquer ! »  
Wakka : Et moi je te réponds : « Je m'en fous du résultat, tant qu'on fait un beau match. » !  
 **ShadowLover, des étoiles plein les yeux : Waaaaa... un combat de citations !**  
Seifer : Ouais, ben Xaldin avait raison quand il disait : « faut pas être frais pour se passionner pour ce genre de trucs à ce point » dans son interview à elle...  
Squall (qui décidément en apprend de belles aujourd'hui) : Attends... Tu sais que quelqu'un l'a interviewée ?!  
Seifer : Contrairement à toi, je ne compte pas que sur mes amis pour m'informer de l'actualité sur KH...  
 **ShadowLover : Prenez note : Seifer vient de rabattre le caquet de Squall pour la première fois.**

 **Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-J...  
 **ShadowLover : Non en fait ne dis rien, je pense que tout le monde a deviné.**  
Auron : Je me demande si tu te rends compte à quel point tu peux être frustrante des fois...  
Yuna : Oui, j'aimerais assez que tu arrêtes de maltraiter Tidus !  
 **ShadowLover, furax : Nan mais vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot ou quoi ?! Si ceux que je charrie ne sont même pas capables de riposter eux-mêmes, où va le monde ?!**  
Wakka : A mon avis, tu devrais plutôt redescendre un peu plus sur Terre, arrêter de te prendre pour la marionnettiste et garder en mémoire que certaines personnes n'aiment pas, et je cite : « Le petit côté « Je t'aime pas je t'explose » » de tes interviews...  
* **Pour le coup, ShadowLover reste bouche bée pendant quelques minutes...** _au grand soulagement de tout le monde ?!_ *  
Rikku : Et les Besaid Aurochs ouvrent le score !  
Cloud : Aaah... J'en avais presque oublié la beauté du silence.  
Wakka : C'est bon Tidus, tu peux répondre.  
-Jouer au blitzball avec Wakka !

 **... Ta position préférée ?**  
-C'est pas vraiment une position, mais j'aime bien être dans l'eau...  
Wakka : Logique de blitzballer, cherchez pas.  
Squall : Dommage que Sora n'ait pas été là, il aurait adoré voir ShadowLover se faire clasher.  
 **ShadowLover : C'est plutôt Xehanort, Vanitas et l'Organisation XIII qui auraient aimé voir ça.**  
Sephiroth : Heureusement que mon nouveau portable a la fonction « appareil photo-vidéo » alors...  
 **ShadowLover, plaintive : Nooooooooon ! C'est moi qui fais ça d'habitude !**  
Sephiroth *sourire sadique* : Ça tourne encore...  
* **Et le moins attendu arrive enfin : ShadowLover pique une crise de larmes en pleine interview...** Ce qui, disons-le franchement, n'est pas très professionnel de sa part.*

 **… *renifle* Un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Soutenez les Besaid Aurochs au prochain Championnat de Blitzball !  
Paine : On peut avoir des badges ?  
-J'vais essayer de m'arranger...

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine ! Les interviews sont pas encore trop longues, mais ça va venir...

Je crois que le prochain est M. Dépressif-en-Chef... *part vérifier* Ouais, en plein dans le mille !  
Oh, et ce sera aussi le retour d'une personne que les lecteurs de mes interviews KH ont connu à la... vingt-cinquième interview il me semble, celle sur Eraqus... *retourne dans ses archives* Oh, mais j'ai décidément une excellente mémoire ! C'est bien ça !  
(puis de toute manière fallait bien qu'elle vienne, après la presque-tentative de meurtre de Sephiroth sur ma personne... *s'en va en sifflotant*)


	4. Interview 4 : Cloud

Hello ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ; pour ma part, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire, notamment remplir des fiches pour mon stage pratique de BAFA (et dieu sait que c'a été dur... X()  
Plus qu'un mois et c'est les vacances ! S'il y a changement dans la parution des chapitres, je vous le dirai :)  
Les interviews sont encore un peu courtes, mais la longueur viendra...

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

HikaruMichaels : Oui c'est Cloud qui passe aujourd'hui ; et oui, en raison d'une blague que seule _elle_ a osé faire, j'étais presque obligée de _la_ faire revenir ^^

Ima Nonyme : Bien deviné ! Cloud était effectivement à égalité avec Tidus à l'interview précédente X)  
Oh, je trouverai bien d'autres moyens de maltraiter nos chers FFiens... mfufufu ^^  
 _Tout_ le casting ?... Meuh non, je suis sûre qu'Aqua ou Eraqus m'en ont pas trop voulu... je crois ?... :S

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages utilisés dans ces interviews (excepté Aile du piqué) ne sont ma propriété.**

Note : **Cloud, je l'aimais bien... mais c'était avant qu'il arrête pas de s'apitoyer sur lui-même et qu'il arrête pas de se sentir inutile. Et que je développe un syndrome de Dark Vador aigu ^^**

* * *

Interview 4 : Cloud

* * *

 **ShadowLover : Bon, je commence à avoir des votes plus marqués et ça c'est chouette...**  
Sephiroth : T'as pas mis tes menaces de la dernière fois à exécution à ce que je vois. C'était du bluff, pas vrai ?  
 **ShadowLover *très évasive* : Boh... Tu crois ?...**  
*La porte claque soudain avec fracas, pendant qu'un missile brun et bleu percute Sephiroth avec violence sous les yeux ébahis du reste de l'assistance. Puis la « chose » en question prend un malin plaisir à tabasser sa victime, dans un silence des plus terrifiants.*  
Yuffie *se cache derrière Tifa* : C'est quoi cette... bestiole ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Hum, pour info la « bestiole » s'appelle Aile du piqué et c'est ma sœur.**  
Aile du piqué *attrape Sephiroth par le col et hurle* : C'EST BON, T'AS PIGÉ MAINTENANT ?! * _Tout le monde sursaute._ * LA PROCHAINE FOIS QU'TU MENACES MA SŒUR DE MORT J'TE MASSACRE, SANS DÉCONNER J'LE FAIS ! J'AI L'EXCLUSIVITÉ POUR CE GENRE DE TRAITEMENT SUR ELLE !  
Zack, effaré : Ça, ta sœur ?! Elle est inconsciente ou quoi ?!  
 **ShadowLover, calmement : Non, elle est juste très possessive. Elle n'a que douze ans après tout...**  
 _*A cette annonce, tout le monde fait front pour empêcher Sephy de se venger sur la (pas si) pauvre petite fille, qui lui fait une grimace en allant rejoindre sa sœur.*_  
 **ShadowLover : Si tu veux te venger, fais-le sur Cloud : c'est son tour aujourd'hui.**  
Cloud *regard assassin* : T'es vraiment qu'une espèce de-  
 **ShadowLover : Teuh teuh teuh, on ne dit pas ça devant une petite fille.**

 **Ton nom ?**  
-Cloud Strife.  
Aile du piqué : Dis, dis Cloud... ***ShadowLover prend un air désespéré.*** T'as la tête dans les nuages ? _*rigole à sa propre blague, pendant que tout le monde a l'air un peu gêné*_  
Squall : Pas de doute, c'est bien ta sœur.  
 **ShadowLover *lève les yeux au ciel* : Hélas ! Depuis qu'elle a joué à FF Theatrhythm, elle me sort cette vanne à chaque fois qu'elle voit Cloud.**  
Aerith : Ouh, dur... Je compatis.  
 **ShadowLover : Merci pour le soutien... J'en profite pour rappeler que parfois, on peut voir le nom de Cloud sous la forme « Clad »... mais je trouve ça moins classe.**

 **Tu as un surnom ?**  
Sephiroth, devançant tout le monde : La marionnette ! *prend un air fier*  
-... Je te hais.  
Sephiroth : Je suis au courant depuis un moment tu sais.  
 **ShadowLover : Sinon, j'aime bien l'appeler « le pseudo-ex-SOLDAT ».**  
Aerith : Miss Cloud ! Ou alors Cloudette !  
*L'intéressé devient écarlate de honte, pendant que ShadowLover et Sephiroth se marrent.*  
 **ShadowLover : Hou, je l'avais oublié celui-là !**  
Yuffie : … J'ai loupé un truc ?  
Tifa : Je t'expliquerai plus tard...  
-Pas question ! Personne ne doit savoir !  
 **ShadowLover, sarcastique : Mis à part tous ceux qui ont joué à Final Fantasy VII je suppose ?...**

 **Ton âge ?**  
-J'espère que c'est pas un truc qui me mettra la honte...  
 **ShadowLover *hausse les épaules* : J'peux rien te garantir.**  
-J'ai vingt-quatre ans... *regard inquiet*  
Auron : Au moins, on risque pas de se moquer de toi sous prétexte que t'es le plus vieux.  
Tifa : Oui, mais comme je le disais précédemment...  
Aerith : Oh, on ne te l'a pas dit ? On s'en fiche en fait.  
Tifa, légèrement furieuse : De quoi ? Elle a un problème la vieille ?!  
Aerith, irritée : Répète un peu pour voir...  
Aile du piqué : Dis, elles se bouffent tout le temps le nez à cause de ça ?  
 **ShadowLover : Si c'est le cas, elles cachent bien leur jeu dans les... jeux.**

 **Bon... Ta situation familiale ?**  
-Elle ne mérite pas que j'en parle.  
Rikku : Tu dis ça parce qu'elle a moins d'intérêt que celle de Sephy ? Ou parce que tu veux pas en parler ?  
*Cloud détourne le regard, **pendant que l'intervieweuse adresse un clin d'œil à la jeune Al-Bhed.** *  
 **ShadowLover : Désolée, mais tu es obligé de répondre.**  
Aile du piqué : Me dis pas que t'en as honte, tout de même...  
-Bon, ça va j'ai compris ! Mon père est mort quand j'étais petit, et Sephiroth a tué ma mère en détruisant mon village natal.  
Sephiroth, faussement désolé : Oh mince alors, je savais pas ! Crois bien que j'en suis très touché ; je le ferai plus.  
Aile du piqué : _Dixit_ celui qui a essayé de mettre fin à la vie de ma sœur deux fois déjà depuis qu'elle a repris du service. Même Vanitas ou Xehanort ne sont pas allés aussi loin !

 **Tes particularités ?**  
-J'imagine que tout le monde s'accorde à dire que ma coiffure est mon signe distinctif principal...  
 **ShadowLover, songeuse : J'aime bien quand tu fais des longues phrases construites comme celle-là.**  
-T'insinues quoi là ?!  
Aile du piqué : Elle ? Rien du tout. Elle dit rarement des choses à mots couverts, ou alors c'est toujours compréhensible.  
Zack : T'as quel âge déjà ?...  
Aile du piqué : Douze ans.  
Zack : Ben dis donc, t'utilises des expressions assez inhabituelles...  
Aile du piqué : Au fait, tu savais que ma sœur avait un faible pour toi ?  
 **ShadowLover, vengeresse : Tidus, tu savais que ma sœur avait un faible pour toi depuis qu'elle a découvert FF Theatrhythm ?**  
Aile du piqué, hystérique : TIDUS ? OÙ ÇA, OÙ ÇA ?!  
* **ShadowLover a à peine pointé le doigt dans la direction de l'intéressé** que sa sœur se jette dessus, et se colle contre lui à en rendre Yuna jalouse.*  
 **ShadowLover *secoue la tête* : Pire que moi quand on mentionne Noctis...**  
-Pour en revenir à moi, j'ai aussi les yeux bleus... et j'ai hérité de l'Épée Broyeuse de Zack.  
Zack : Tiens, à ce propos... t'en as bien pris soin, hein ?

 **Tu aimes ?**  
-Pas envie de le dire.  
 **ShadowLover : Si on suivait tes envies à la lettre...**  
Aerith : Je suis d'accord avec ShadowLover : tu sauterais la moitié des questions !  
Seifer : C'est pas plutôt parce que le sujet peut mener à des dilemmes compliqués à régler ?  
Squall : Une telle finesse de raisonnement me donnerait presque envie d'être ami avec toi...  
Seifer : T'as osé penser ça ?! Va mourir !  
 **ShadowLover : D'après le dossier que j'ai sur toi...**  
Sephiroth : Laisse-le se rendre ridicule tout seul pour une fois.  
-J'aime le silence. Et les fleurs d'Aerith.  
 **ShadowLover : Personnellement, je te verrais plus avec Tifa qu'avec Aerith.**  
*Sourire triomphal de Tifa à Aerith... qui s'en fiche totalement.*

 **Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Sephiroth !  
 **ShadowLover : Bien, je vais édicter une nouvelle règle pour ces interviews : interdiction de nommer une personne dans la question « Tu n'aimes pas ? ».**  
Cid : Et pourquoi ça ?  
 **ShadowLover : Parce que sinon, on aura sans cesse droit à des règlements de comptes.**  
-JENOVA, ça compte ?  
 **ShadowLover : Hum... non, vu que c'est une forme de vie extraterrestre.**  
Sephiroth : Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça !  
Aile du piqué (toujours collée à son Tidus adoré) : Toi, t'arrêtes de parler à ma sœur sur ce ton ! Pigé ?  
*Le pire méchant des Final Fantasy a un (presque) imperceptible mouvement de recul devant la gamine.*

 **Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Protéger ce qui m'est cher.  
Sephiroth : C'est drôle, parce que moi c'est l'inverse !  
Aile du piqué : Donc c'est quoi ? Détruire tout ce que tu hais, ou ce qui est précieux pour Cloud ?  
Sephiroth : C'est pareil, puisque je déteste tout ce qu'il aime !  
 **ShadowLover : Moui, ça se tient...**  
Aile du piqué *murmure* : Sérieux, il est vraiment dans KH ?  
 **ShadowLover *même ton* : Ben oui... Dans KH FM et dans KHII si mes souvenirs sont bons.**  
Aile du piqué : Hum... Soit c'est le fait de changer de jeu qui le rend comme ça, soit c'est toi.  
 **ShadowLover : Ça doit être moi alors.**

 **Ta phrase préférée ?**  
\- « Certains mots peuvent en cacher d'autres. »  
Aile du piqué : « S pour Socrate ? »  
 **ShadowLover : « Shakespeare. William Shakespeare. »**  
Yuffie : Fiouh, la vieille référence...  
 **ShadowLover : En même temps, faut être taré pour penser que Socrate s'appelait William.**  
Aile du piqué : Heuuu... C'est qui Socrate au fait ?  
* **ShadowLover lève les yeux au ciel,** imitée par environ la moitié de l'assistance.*  
Aile du piqué, vexée : Hé ho ça va ! Je suis qu'en 5e j'te rappelle !

 **Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
Aerith : Ressasser le passé !  
Yuffie : Se la jouer solo !  
Tifa : Inquiéter ses proches !  
-C'est pas vrai !  
Zack : Les filles, vous pensez pas que vous exagérez un peu ?...  
 **ShadowLover : Bien sûr que non ! Je peux en témoigner, j'ai vu FF AC !**  
-Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis sur un projet avec Xigbar ! Il a besoin d'aide de temps en temps pour son travail à temps partiel !  
 **ShadowLover : Ah oui, je me rappelle ! Pendant la pseudo-dernière interview, il avait dit qu'il bossait comme mercenaire à l'occasion...**

 **Ta position préférée ?**  
Squall : C'est marrant, parce que-  
 **ShadowLover : Si tu finis cette phrase, je demande à Stitch de revenir et je lui fais croire que tu es Axel.**  
Aile du piqué, répondant à Squall : C'est parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, y'a pas de potentiels pervers parmi vous.  
-En garde. Surtout avec l'autre dans les parages... *fixe férocement Sephiroth*  
Rikku : Mais... Squall allait demander quoi en fait ?  
 **ShadowLover : Il voulait savoir pourquoi j'ai pas hésité une seule fois quand je posais cette question depuis le début de vos interviews.**  
Paine : Et donc, la fin de sa phrase c'était... ?  
Aile du piqué : « Sora m'avait dit que t'avais du mal à poser cette question avec eux. »

 **Un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Est-ce qu'il existe déjà un club anti-Sephiroth ? Prévenez-moi si c'est le cas !  
 **ShadowLover : J'avais dit pas les noms !**  
Aile du piqué : Mais c'est pas une démonstration de haine...  
 **ShadowLover : Bien sûr que si !**

* * *

Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas de me donner le nom du suivant !  
  
Aile du piqué : Dis, je pourrai revenir ?  
-Heuuuuuuuuu...  
Aile du piqué : Steuplé steuplé steuplééééééééé !  
-Parle correctement déjà ! Et puis... on verra.  
Aile du piqué : Mais sinon y'aura personne pour te défendre contre Sephiroth !  
-Vas-y, dis que je suis faible pendant que t'y es ! J'ai tenu tête à Xehanort, Vanitas, Saïx et aux autres, je vois pas pourquoi je pourrai pas me débrouiller avec lui !  
Aile du piqué *boude*: Mouais... Essaye de pas te faire tuer au moins.

Le suivant sera... un personnage principal féminin de FFX et FFX-2 ! (valà, deux options possibles, comme pour Tidus et Wakka ^^)


	5. Interview 5 : Yuna

Je poste très vite ce chapitre avant de retourner réviser pour les rattrapages ; bonne chance à ceux qui bossent pour le bac !

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 **HikaruMichaels :** Bien vu pour Yuna ! Et merci pour Jeff, il surveillera ma porte pendant que je révise ^^  
Ouais, Aile du piqué en est très fière de ce coup de flippe... parce que c'est Sephy ^^

 **Ima Nonyme :** Ouais je sais... toute ma famille est dangereuse de toute manière, moi y compris ^^  
Ta logique est... étrange, mais ça se tient ! Et c'est effectivement Yunie qui passe !

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **FF, ses univers et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Banal Fantasy non plus ^^**

Note : **Cette interview a été réalisée le 30 septembre 2013, jour de mon anniversaire :) Et j'adore Yuna, ne serait-ce que pour ses yeux vairons X3**

* * *

Interview 5 : Yuna

* * *

 **ShadowLover, toute joyeuse : Saaaaaaalut tout le monde !**  
 _*Tout le monde la regarde avec surprise.*_  
 **ShadowLover, sans quitter son air joyeux : Benkoa ? Z'avez mal dormi hier soir ?**  
Squall, l'air affligé : Mon Dieu... Elle est bourrée.  
Cloud : Je dois avouer qu'elle fait encore plus peur que quand elle veut nous foutre la honte...  
 **ShadowLover, un chouïa moins joyeuse : Hey, j'suis pas soûle, j'ai pas bu une goutte !**  
Zack : T'es au courant qu'on n'est pas forcés de te croire ?...  
Sephiroth, lui attrapant le bras avec un rictus : Elle est sans défense, c'est le moment rêvé pour me venger !  
 **ShadowLover, sans se départir de sa joie : Tu sais que t'es pas prudent de me prendre ce bras-là ? Tu feras connaissance avec mon ami Crochet-du-Droit sinon !**  
Sephiroth, lui serrant le bras involontairement : Hein ?...  
* **ShadowLover pousse soudain un hurlement à glacer le sang, avant de mettre une droite magnifique à Sephiroth...** qui s'étale lamentablement par terre. Le reste de la salle a un air de profonde incompréhension.*  
 **ShadowLover : Je l'avais prévenu.**  
Cloud, très satisfait et légèrement déçu : C'était splendide... Dommage que j'ai pas filmé.  
 **ShadowLover : Et l'appareil photo en mode caméra au fond de la salle, il sert à quoi ?**  
Aerith : On... peut envisager d'avoir une explication sur ton comportement ?  
 **ShadowLover, succincte : C'était mon anniversaire hier, j'ai eu dix-neuf ans, donc j'étais contente... ET PAS BOURRÉE ; Sephy m'a empoignée sur l'énorme ecchymose multicolore que je me suis fait au tir à l'arc, d'où ma mise en garde et ma réaction. Et au fait, c'est le tour de Yuna aujourd'hui.**

 **Bien... Ton nom ?**  
-Yuna.  
*Le portable de ShadowLover se met à sonner.*  
 **ShadowLover : Oups, excusez-moi... *regarde l'écran* Vous me donnez cinq minutes ? C'est Zexion.**  
Zack, avec lucidité : Est-ce qu'on a le choix ?...  
Selphie : Ce que je me demande moi, c'est comment elle a pu avoir le numéro de _portable_ d'un personnage de _jeu vidéo_. Si c'avait été dans FFVII encore...  
 **ShadowLover : Oui Zexion ?... C'est sûr que la vie doit être ennuyeuse sans moi ! T'en es où de tes lectures ?... Oui... Ah, celle-là est plutôt chouette !... Et sinon, t'as lu le dernier Tara Duncan ?**  
Sephiroth, les yeux au ciel : On va pas en sortir...  
-Si on la laisse finir, ça devrait être plus rapide que si on l'interrompt en toute logique.  
 **ShadowLover, stupéfaite : Comment ça t'as pas fini ?! Mais ça se lit en cinq heures de genre de livre !... Ben je lis cent pages à l'heure, pourquoi ?... *gros soupir* T'es leeeeent... Bon j'te laisse, j'ai une interview en cours là. À plus !**  
Squall, assommé : _Cent_ pages à _l'heure_ ?  
 **ShadowLover : Quoi, c'est si étonnant ?**

 **Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Hum... Rikku me surnomme-  
Rikku : Yunie !  
-... Voilà, c'est ça.  
Tidus : J'peux dire les miens ?  
-Noooooooon ! *écarlate*  
 **ShadowLover : Je suis ouverte à tous les surnoms !**  
Tidus : Cool ! Alors, moi aussi j'utilise « Yunie » comme surnom, mais j'ai aussi des variantes : Yuninounette, Yunette, ma Yuna d'amour...  
Cid, avec humour : C'est quoi déjà le contraire de « diminutif » ?  
-Tidus ! Tu vas le regretter !  
Tidus, avec envie : Oh oui, punis-moi ! Fais-moi souffrir !  
 _*Tout le monde fixe l'intéressé avec des yeux ronds.*_  
 **ShadowLover, pensive : T'as vraiment ce genre de penchants Tidus ?...**  
Tidus : Non, c'est juste pour déconner.

 **Ton âge ?**  
-J'ai dix-neuf ans.  
 **ShadowLover : Ça colle à peu près avec la règle n°5 de la Liste des Clichés de RPG.**  
Seifer : Qui est ?...  
 **ShadowLover : « Les personnages sont jeunes. Très jeunes. » Quoique, on tombe dans l'exception « soldat vétéran » là.**  
-*toussote* Merci beaucoup, mais j'aime pas les soldats.  
Yuffie : Ah bon ? Même pas dans « Dead Fantasy IV » ?  
Paine : J'étais plutôt jalouse au début parce que Yuna et Rikku y étaient et pas moi... mais c'est pas si mal en fait.  
 **ShadowLover : Bien trouvée l'analogie !**

 **Ta situation familiale ?**  
-Orpheline. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quatre ans...  
 **ShadowLover : Conformément à la règle n°6 de la Liste : « En général, les personnages féminins ont seulement un père, qui souvent meurt peu après le début du jeu. ».**  
-Sauf que mon père est mort quand j'avais sept ans, avant le début du jeu.  
 **ShadowLover : L'exception qui confirme la règle !**  
Tidus : C'est marrant, pour moi c'était l'inverse !  
Selphie : Logique...

 **Tes particularités ?**  
-Je suis une Invokeur aux yeux vairons. Mon arme est un bâton d'Invokeur, puis une paire de pistolets.  
 **ShadowLover : Et quatre règles à citer, quatre ! Règle n°15 : « Vous recruterez la douce mage réservée spécialisée dans la magie (curative) et amoureuse du héros . » ; règle n°20 : « Le premier rôle féminin se doit d'utiliser un bâton. » ; concernant FFX-2, règle n°147 : « Le personnage féminin typique se promène avec tout un arsenal d'armes mortelles et peut sans efforts tailler son chemin à travers des hordes de monstres. » ; et règle n°150 : « Quoi qu'il advienne, dans le cas où le personnage principal est de sexe féminin, elle ne se retrouvera impliquée dans aucune histoire romantique. ».**  
Squall : … Sans rire, où tu vas chercher tout ça ?  
 **ShadowLover : Dans la « Liste des Clichés de RPG ».**  
Sephiroth : Parce qu'en plus ça existe vraiment ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Tout à fait, d'ailleurs il existe une règle qui s'applique parfaitement à toi Sephy. Règle n°189 : « Tous les problèmes de l'Univers peuvent être résolus en trouvant le bon mec séduisant aux cheveux longs, et en le réduisant à l'état de pulpe sanguinolente. ».**  
Tifa : J'allais dire que tu parlais beaucoup trop, mais finalement...  
*Cloud a l'air un peu trop rêveur...*

 **Tu aimes ?**  
-Siffler et rire.  
 ***ShadowLover a un gros soupir béat.***  
Sephiroth : J'aime cette expression parfaitement stupide sur ton visage, ça reflète bien ta personnalité *se prend une... pomme ?!, en pleine... poire* Aïeuh !  
 **ShadowLover : Fallait pas ramener ta fraise pour des prunes aussi !**  
Wakka : Et pourquoi une pomme ?  
 **ShadowLover : Vanitas a fait une razzia sur mes dictionnaires, encyclopédies et autres gros bouquins, j'avais que ça à portée de main...**  
Sephiroth, moqueur : Pauvre chérie, t'as perdu tes jouets ?  
 **ShadowLover *rugissement* : Retenez-moi ou je le tue !**  
*A contrecœur, Raijin, Fuujin et Auron se chargent de maîtriser l'intervieweuse en furie.*

 **Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Les sales types dans le genre de Sephiroth.  
Sephiroth, pensif : Mais pourquoi tout le monde m'en veut ?...  
Seifer : Probablement parce que t'es le pire méchant de RPG connu...  
 **ShadowLover : Dans ces moments-là, j'aime avoir mon arme secrète avec moi...**  
Vivi : C'est quoi cette arme ?  
 **ShadowLover *sourire machiavélique* : _Banal Fantasy._**  
*Toutes les lumières s'éteignent, tandis que _comme par hasard_ des éclairs et du tonnerre se manifestent au-dehors.*  
Cloud : En tout cas, question mise en scène t'es meilleure que lui.  
Zack : C'est clair !  
-Pas tant que ça, puisqu'il fait noir... à moins que tu n'aies une amie qui s'appelle Claire ?  
 **ShadowLover : Tiens, comme dans Banal Fantasy 2... mais ça m'étonnerait : les deux seules filles qu'il connaît sont Aerith et Cissnei, si je ne me trompe.**

 **Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Hum hum... *petite voix* Rester avec Tidus.  
Toutes les filles (sauf Fuujin) : C'est troooooooooooooop mignoooooooooooooooon !  
Cid, avec douleur : Mes... oreilles...  
 **ShadowLover, confuse : Désolée...**

 **Ta phrase préférée ?**  
-« Rien n'est bon ni mauvais en soi, tout dépend de ce que l'on en pense. »  
 **ShadowLover : Tiens, encore du Shakespeare...**  
Sephiroth : Ça me rappelle Genesis... Qu'est-ce qu'il était gonflant avec son « Loveless » !  
Zack, mort de rire : Il devait penser que ça t'allait comme un gant !  
Sephiroth : Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas aussi dramatique !  
 **ShadowLover : Pourtant j'aimais bien quand tu disais « Je vais t'offrir un cadeau... le désespoir. », je trouvais ça classe !**  
Cloud, souriant : Si Zack dit ça, c'est parce que « loveless », ça veut dire « sans amour ».  
Sephiroth, agacé : Gna gna gna...  
Aerith : Hé, c'est ma réplique ça !

 **Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Le tir aux pigeons d'argile et faire des colliers de perles.  
*Silence...*  
Yuffie : J'adore le total décalage qu'il y entre tes deux réponses, c'est presque rafraîchissant !  
 **ShadowLover : Mis à part la dernière partie, j'allais dire la même chose.**  
-Les colliers, c'est pour occuper mes doigts quand je tire pas... ou quand Tidus m'en empêche.  
Tidus : J'ai le droit de faire la sieste dans le calme quand même !  
Fuujin : Fainéant.

 **Ta position préférée ?**  
-Hum... Assise ou debout.  
 **ShadowLover : Franchement, je trouve que vous poser cette question est un peu stupide.**  
Seifer : Et pourquoi ?  
 **ShadowLover : D'abord, parce que je vous respecte trop pour me moquer de vous...**  
Sephiroth, indigné : Ça dépend qui !  
 **ShadowLover : Ensuite, parce que j'ai l'esprit mal tourné, mais pas à ce point ; et enfin, parce que vous prendrez bien plus difficilement la mouche si je décide de passer outre les deux dernières raisons.**  
Paine : Ça dépend du personnage interrogé aussi. À ta place, je la garderai.

 **Un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Merci d'aimer Final Fantasy !  
 **ShadowLover : Ça me rappelle Kairi... Ah oui, et n'oubliez pas de regarder... enfin, d'écouter "Banal Fantasy", ne serait-ce que pour entendre Sephiroth bêtifier au sujet de JENOVA !  
** Sephiroth, outré : DE QUOI ?!  
 **ShadowLover :** **De JENOVA. Tu sais, l'extraterrestre deux-millénaires que tu considères comme ta môman...  
** Sephiroth : Je te HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !  
 **ShadowLover, sarcastique : Nooooooon, c'est vrai ?...**

* * *

Le prochain est le deuxième pseudo-vilain parmi nos vingt persos !


	6. Interview 6 : Seifer

Bonjour cher lectorat ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté d'interview le week-end dernier, mais j'étais en pleine révision pour les rattrapages et interdiction d'utiliser l'ordi pour autre chose que bosser ! C'est pour cette raison que je vous posterai l'interview d'aujourd'hui et celle de la semaine dernière en combo ! Z'êtes gâtés hein ? ^^

Voici donc pour commencer l'interview de Seifer, qui ne m'aura pas pris très longtemps (vous le verrez à la longueur des réponses :/) : j'avais mis que deux heures à l'écrire. Encore faut-il être inspirée, et je pense pas l'avoir assez été sur ce coup-là *se donne des baffes pour arrêter de s'apitoyer*

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 **HikaruMichaels :** Eh bien aujourd'hui ce sera Seifer ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, le tour de Vivi viendra... plus tôt qu'on ne le pense ! (comment ça je donne trop d'indices ?... X)  
Moui, j'avais prévenu que ces interviews seraient plus mitigées niveau humour... et si c'est pas le cas, voilà qui sert de piqûre de rappel ! :/ *a soudain envie de se tuer, et part déprimer dans un coin pendant plusieurs heures*

 **Cracotte16 :** Bon retour sur ces interviews ! ^^  
Oh, bien vu pour les cheveux de Sephy quand il est assis, j'y avais pas pensé... XD Et oui, il a encore du mal à accepter la triste (pour lui) vérité... ^w^

 **Ima Nonyme :** Oui, Seifer pour aujourd'hui ! Et oui, cette fameuse liste existe, j'y refais allusion dans la prochaine interview d'ailleurs... ^^ Quant à savoir s'il y a des clichés sur KH... pas nominativement, mais certaines situations qui y sont recensées peuvent s'y reporter :) tu as juste à taper "liste clichés rpg" dans Google, et tu trouveras à coup sûr !

* * *

Genre : **Humour (quoique, pour celle-là c'est moins sûr...)**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **FF pas à moi, je fais que m'amuser avec les persos...**

Note : **J'ai tendance à trouver Seifer un peu présomptueux de temps en temps... mais la dernière scène de FFVIII m'a un peu réconciliée avec lui :) Comme dit plus haut, mes blagues ne risquent pas de voler bien haut pour cette interview, vous êtes prévenus !**

* * *

Interview 6 : Seifer

* * *

 **ShadowLover : Mmmmmm... Seifer.**  
Seifer : Quoi ? Qu'est-c'que j'ai fait ?  
Squall : Tu vois, j'ai très envie de te dire que ta plus grande faute est d'avoir existé, mais je te déteste pas à ce point.  
 **ShadowLover : C'est bête quand même de devoir faire passer tous les « méchants » *mime les guillemets* avant les autres...**  
Seifer, étonné : Attends, tu veux dire que c'est mon tour ?  
Selphie : Tu t'attendais pas à une bonne nouvelle, hein ? Remarque, c'est normal en tant qu'ex-méchant...  
Raijin : Vous allez lui ficher la paix oui ?!  
Fuujin : Silence !

 **Ton nom ?**  
-Seifer. Seifer Almasy.  
 **ShadowLover : Si j'avais envie de vous ennuyer je ressortirais toute l'étymologie de son nom, mais j'vais éviter...**  
Squall : Tout à fait d'accord. C'est qu'un pseudo-personnage principal après tout.  
-Squall... Tu tiens tant que ça à ressembler à Saïx ?!  
 **ShadowLover, féroce : C'est toi qui vas lui ressembler si tu le touches.**  
-Ouh, j'ai peur ! Regarde, je tremble de partout !  
 **ShadowLover *sort un arc de sous le bureau* : Encore une comme ça et je te cloue au mur comme le misérable insecte que tu es.**  
Sephiroth : Ça, c'était plutôt stylé comme réplique.  
Yuffie, affolée : Mais comment tu peux planquer un truc aussi grand _sous ton bureau_ ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Ne te fatigue pas à essayer de comprendre, ça serait trop long à expliquer.**

 **Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Nan.  
Selphie : Et je crois qu'on aura du mal à lui en trouver un...  
 **ShadowLover : Pourquoi ? « Le prétentieux » je trouve que ça lui va bien !**  
-Répète un peu pour voir...  
 **ShadowLover : Quoi ? Prétentieux ? Accepte-le mon cher, tu l'es tellement que t'as jamais pu accepter que Squall soit plus fort que toi !**  
-Groaaaaaaaaar !  
Squall : Hey ! Le lion c'est MON symbole !

 **Ton âge ?**  
-Dix-huit ans !  
Squall : Pour une fois que tu m'es supérieur en quelque chose...  
Aerith : Parce que dans Kingdom Hearts Léon est plus vieux que toi !  
Zack : Ah mais y'a pas que ça ! Celle de Seifer est plus longue...  
 **ShadowLover *hurle* : OH YEEEEES ! *s'écroule de rire sur son bureau***  
Zack, confus : Hein ? Depuis quand c'est marrant de dire que la Gunblade de Seifer est plus longue que celle de Squall ?  
Sephiroth : Si t'as pas l'esprit UN PEU mal tourné – comme elle – tu peux pas comprendre.  
Fuujin *vient de comprendre* : Perverse !  
Cloud *lève les yeux au ciel* : Dire qu'on a insisté pour être interviewés par _ça_.  
*La fin de la phrase de Cloud a pour mérite de stopper brutalement le rire hystérique de l'intervieweuse.*  
Tifa : Enfin un peu de silence...

 **Ta situation familiale ?**  
-Orphelin.  
Squall : Pas de bol c'est un des seuls points communs qu'on ait, en comptant la possession de la Gunblade.  
-Tiens d'ailleurs...  
 **ShadowLover : Non, ça convient mieux à la question suivante.**  
-Euuuuuuh... Pardon ?  
Selphie, impressionnée : Wouah ! Une réponse civilisée et polie de la part de Seifer ! J'espère que quelqu'un a enregistré ça !

 **Tes particularités ?**  
-J'ai les yeux bleus...  
Yuffie : Cinq et demi !  
-Et demi ?  
Yuffie : Pour Yuna.  
 **ShadowLover : Je prends la suite, ça fait longtemps que j'en rêve : tes cheveux sont clairs et courts par opposition à ceux de Squall ; de même pour ta tenue ; tu tiens ton arme à une main...**  
Squall : La mienne est plus lourde ! C'est pour ça que je la tiens avec les deux mains !  
 **ShadowLover *maîtrise un gloussement* : Et surtout, au début de l'histoire Seifer a déjà sa bande, alors que Squall est un asocial complet !**  
Selphie : C'était pas Seifer qu'on était censés pourrir à la base ?...  
 **ShadowLover : Le fait que j'interviewe quelqu'un ne veut pas dire que c'est sur lui que je vais m'acharner ; regardez Vanitas par exemple.**

 **Tu aimes ?**  
-Être le plus fort !  
Squall : Prévisible !  
-Me battre avec Squall !  
Selphie : Logique !  
\- *réfléchit* La J-Pop ?  
Squall : Ah, ça par contre...  
 **ShadowLover : Sérieux ?! Moi aussi ! Surtout les génériques d'animes !**  
-Ah, j'aime bien les animes aussi.  
 **ShadowLover : Attends, c'est Noël en plein mois d'octobre ou quoi ?! Mon anniv' c'était y'a dix jours...**  
 _Tous les autres : HORS-SUJET !_  
-Et puis j'aime bien Raijin et Fuujin aussi.  
Raijin : Nous aussi patron !  
Fuujin : Pareil.

 **Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-C'est quoi cette question ?!  
 **ShadowLover : C'est vrai que c'est tellement évident...**  
-Les Bisounours.  
* **ShadowLover part dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire,** bientôt suivie par le reste de la salle.*  
-Et Squall évidemment !  
Wakka : Ah, moins marrant ça.

 **Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Devenir un chevalier !  
 **ShadowLover *chantonne* : « Des quatre coins de l'Uuuuunivers, quand triompheuh le maaaaal... Sans hésiter ils paaaaaartent en guerre, pour un monde idéaaaaaaaal ! »**  
-Ça, c'était franchement mesquin de ta part.  
 **ShadowLover : Je saiiiiis !**  
Cid : Pourquoi ? C'était quoi cette chanson ?  
-Le générique des « Chevaliers du Zodiaque ».  
Squall, mort de rire : C'est ce genre de chose que j'aime bien chez cette tarée-  
*Une flèche vient se planter dans le mur à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de Squall. _L'assistance n'en revient pas._ *  
 **ShadowLover, déçue : C'était l'épaule que je visais ! Foutu décalage !**  
Squall : Encore heureux ! *à voix basse* C'est bien ce que je disais, elle est complètement frappée !  
Sephiroth : T'es vraiment un danger public...  
 **ShadowLover : Ça aussi je le sais.**

 **Ta phrase préférée ?**  
-« Je l'aurai un jour... Je l'aurai ! »  
 **ShadowLover : Non... Comme dans « Banal Fantasy 2 » ?!**  
Auron : Stop avec les références, ça devient lourd !  
Paine : Et comment tu comptes l'en empêcher ? C'est l'intervieweuse, elle a tous les droits !  
 **ShadowLover *air machiavélique* : Même celui de vous tuer...**  
Sephiroth, pas impressionné : Essaie pour voir.  
 **ShadowLover : Pas de problème, j'appelle mon auteur et elle se fera une joie d'écrire ta mort dans tous les détails...**  
Sephiroth : … Finalement, oublie.  
Rikku : C'est vrai ce qu'on dit alors ? La plume est plus forte que l'épée ?  
 **ShadowLover : En l'occurrence c'est plutôt un clavier, mais oui c'est l'idée.**

 **Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-M'entraîner avec Raijin et Fuujin. Et regarder des animes aussi.  
 **ShadowLover : J'ai fini « X » tout récemment, je te le conseille ! Je trouve qu'il ressemble un peu à Final Fantasy VIII, en plus la fin est assez étonnante.**  
Squall : Genre quoi ? La Terre se fait attaquer par des pigeons bleus démoniaques ?  
*Une autre flèche se plante en vibrant juste à côté de l'autre oreille de Squall.*  
Selphie, très inquiète : Et personne n'a encore pensé à lui confisquer son arc ?!  
 **ShadowLover, plaintive : Je voulais lui transpercer la gorge, pour le réduire au silence !**  
Yuna : Hum... Squall n'est pas un de tes personnages préférés ?  
Tidus : Bah, « qui aime bien châtie bien », donc...

 **Ta position préférée ?**  
-Debout ! Vigilance constante !  
Paine : Pff, il se la joue Maugrey Fol Œil maintenant...  
-Qui ça ?  
Rikku : Remarque, le rôle de Harry Potter lui aurait convenu aussi : il a déjà la cicatrice !  
Paine : Oui, mais Squall aussi.  
Rikku : Seifer a plus la tête de l'emploi, puisqu'il a une bande et pas Squall !  
 **ShadowLover : Bon stop là, parce qu'on pourrait faire une polémique de plus d'une heure sur le sujet et on n'a pas vraiment le temps pour ça.**

 **Pour finir... tu as un message à transmettre à tes fans ?**  
Squall : Cet abruti a des fans ?!  
 **ShadowLover : En quoi ça te surprend ? Même moi, que tu traites de tarée et de malade, j'ai des lecteurs qui me suivent depuis bientôt un an.**  
-Bon, alors... Vous êtes bien sympathiques de bien m'aimer, j'en suis très flatté.  
Squall *lève un sourcil* : Sérieux ?  
Selphie : Pauvre Squall... On dirait que c'est toi qui passes pour le méchant dans cette interview.  
Squall *regard indigné vers ShadowLover* : La faute à qui ?!  
 **ShadowLover *regarde ailleurs* : Je vois pas du tout de qui tu parles...**

* * *

BIEN ! Cette interview étant postée, je vais tout de suite publier la suivante... qui portera sur quelqu'un de tout petit, et dont le design existe depuis le premier Final Fantasy ! A très vite !


	7. Interview 7 : Vivi

_Edit 26/06/2015 :_ _J'ai posté tellement vite que j'ai oublié de faire ma présentation le week-end dernier, donc je le fais maintenant. Je m'excuse platement, vais préparer une corde et m'entraîner à survivre à ma trente-cinquième pendaison._

Deuxième interview du week-end !

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **Comme d'hab, FF et ses divers univers ne sont pas à moi.**

Note : **Vivi, unique personnage de KH à venir de FFIX... L'humour revient un peu plus à partir de cette interview, et les suivantes commenceront à être plus longues !**

* * *

Interview 7 : Vivi

* * *

 **ShadowLover : C'est étonnant à quel point les résultats d'un vote peuvent être inattendus... Bon, qui veut faire un petit pari ?**  
Squall : Puisque t'as dit inattendu... je parie 10 gils sur Selphie !  
Raijin : 30 gils sur Setzer !  
Tidus : 50 gils sur Wakka !  
 **ShadowLover : Djakirov m'aurait tuée si ç'avait été le cas...**  
Seifer : 60 gils sur Fuujin !  
Squall : 80 gils sur Selphie !  
Aerith : 2000 gils sur Vivi.  
* _Surprise générale._ *  
Zack : T'es sûre ?...  
 **ShadowLover : Alors ? Paris tenus ?**  
 _Tous les parieurs : Euh... tenu !_  
 **ShadowLover : Aerith a gagné. Vivi, c'est ton tour !**  
Vivi : C'est vrai ?! Génial !

 **Bien... Ton nom ?**  
-Vivi Ornitier ! On peut aussi prononcer « Bibi ».  
 **ShadowLover : « Vivi » en latin c'est une forme verbale qui veut dire « être vivant ».**  
Sephiroth, sceptique : Tu fais du latin toi ?  
 **ShadowLover : J'en ai fait pendant quatre ans. Je m'y suis remise récemment d'ailleurs...**  
? : Encore en train de frimer ? Toujours la même à ce que je vois...  
*Riku s'est permis de rentrer dans la salle. **ShadowLover se lève, à la fois étonnée et furieuse.** *  
 **ShadowLover : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Riku ?! Vos interviews sont finies, pas la peine de revenir !**  
Riku *soupir* : Et moi qui pensais que tu serais heureuse de me voir...  
 **ShadowLover : Là n'est pas la question ! Disparais !**  
Riku : Désolé mais non ; les autres veulent vérifier que tu ne maltraites pas trop les FFiens. *va tranquillement s'asseoir au fond de la salle, sous le regard meurtrier de l'intervieweuse*  
Seifer : C'est pas le travail d'Ansem le Sage d'habitude ?...  
Squall : La ferme Seifer.

 **… Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Euh... Non.  
Riku : Ah oui au fait...  
 **ShadowLover *grondement* : Un mot de plus et je te mets dehors...**  
Riku : Laisse-moi finir !  
 **ShadowLover : DEHORS !**  
Cloud : Si vous pouviez nous épargner vos disputes conjugales ça serait magnifique.  
 **ShadowLover** et Riku, écarlates : QUOI ?!  
-D'autant que, si j'ai bien compris, il a rien à faire ici c'est ça ?  
Riku : Je passais juste voir comment ça allait !  
 **ShadowLover : Toi et ta manie de vouloir tout contrôler...**  
Riku : Tu confonds avec Ansem le Sans-Cœur ma chère.  
 **ShadowLover, menaçante : Tu veux vraiment que je fasse une analyse détaillée de ton arbre généalogique pour voir si tu as des liens avec Sephiroth ?...**  
Riku, excédé : Bon bon, Ok, tout va bien, je m'en vais !  
 **ShadowLover, pendant que Riku s'en va : C'est ça ! Dis aux autres de m'épargner leur présence ici !**  
Riku : Je n'y manquerai pas. Vu ton humeur, ça serait préférable ! *claque la porte*  
 **ShadowLover : Fiouh... *se rend compte que tout le monde la fixe* Quoi ? Y'a un problème ?**  
Sephiroth : Des liens de parenté avec moi, c'est ça ?...  
Tifa, très intéressée : Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?  
Cid : C'est à ça que ressemblaient les échanges avec eux ? J'comprends mieux pourquoi tu parlais de « relever le niveau de maturité »...  
 **ShadowLover, furieuse : Ooooh, fichez-moi la paix ! Et puis on n'est même pas ensemble d'abord !**

 **Ton âge ?**  
-J'ai neuf ans !  
*Tidus tombe brusquement de sa chaise.*  
Yuna *soupir* : Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas te balancer sur ton siège ?  
Tidus : Mais j'me balançais pas, c'est ça le pire !  
Paine : Tu viens de Final Fantasy IX, c'est bien ça ?  
-Euh... oui, pourquoi ?  
Paine : Ça explique tout.  
 **ShadowLover : Ah oui, les références au chiffre 9 !**  
-Même si après, j'ai appris que c'était pas mon âge exact...  
Zack : J'me disais aussi, tu pouvais pas être si jeune...  
-En fait j'ai six mois.  
*Là par contre c'est Sephiroth qui en tombe à la renverse, provoquant l'hilarité des personnages de FFVII... et aussi des autres.*  
Sephiroth : C'est pas sérieux. Ou alors je rêve éveillé.  
 **ShadowLover : Tu sais, les Similis dans Kingdom Hearts ont un an en moyenne...**

 **Ta situation familiale ?**  
-C'est difficile à dire...  
Rikku : Ça doit pas être plus dur que pour ceux qui sont déjà passés...  
-Si, plus que les autres.  
Sephiroth : C'est à ce point ?  
-Là d'où je viens, on fabrique les Mages Noirs à la chaîne.  
 _Tout le monde : … Oh._  
 **ShadowLover : De ce point de vue-là, un non-connaisseur de FF aurait crié au racisme.**  
Paine : C'est un genre de système à la Matrix, non ?  
Yuna : C'est inhumain !  
Aerith : Entièrement d'accord ! Mais... Pourquoi créer des Mages Noirs ?  
 **ShadowLover *à voix basse* : D'autant qu'on a déjà assez souffert avec Voldemort...**  
-J'en sais rien. *hausse les épaules* J'ai été élevé par mon grand-père au fait.

 **Tes particularités ?**  
-Je crois bien être le seul personnage de FF à avoir un design venant du tout premier opus !  
Sephiroth : … Et alors ?  
Selphie : Bon sérieusement Sephy, tu connais un truc qui s'appelle le « respect » ?  
Sephiroth : Attends voir... Non. *sur le ton de la plaisanterie* Ça se mange ?  
-Sephiroth, regarde-moi dans les yeux.  
*Notre méchant national s'exécute, et son regard devient peu à peu vitreux.*  
-Tu es désolé de t'être moqué de Selphie, et tu t'excuses platement.  
Sephiroth, monocorde : Je suis désolé de m'être moqué de Selphie, je m'excuse platement.  
 **ShadowLover, à deux doigts du fou rire : « Ce ne sont pas ces droïdes-là que vous recherchez ! »**  
Sephiroth : Ce ne sont pas ces droïdes-là que je recherche.  
Zack, impressionné : Wouah, c'est super efficace !  
Cloud : Laisse-moi essayer ! Alors... *à Sephiroth* Tu es Sailor Moon et tu feras tout pour protéger l'amour et la justice, au nom de la Lune !  
Sephiroth : Je suis Sailor Moon... *et bizarrement, l'hypnose s'arrête pile à ce moment-là* Et je vais te faire regretter d'être né ! *se jette sur Cloud, sabre en main*  
-Désolé, j'arrive pas à tenir très longtemps !  
 **ShadowLover, morte de rire : C'est pas grave ! C'est déjà pas mal !**

 **Tu aimes ?**  
-Hum... L'astronomie ! Particulièrement l'observation des constellations.  
*Cloud et Sephiroth sont toujours en train de se battre en fond de salle...*  
 **ShadowLover : C'est pas bientôt fini oui ?! Il sert à quoi le panier pour déposer les armes dehors ?!**  
Yuffie : Ah, ça servait à ça ? Je pensais que c'était une poubelle moi...  
Aerith : Tu crois que j'y aurais mis mon bâton si c'en avait été une ?...  
Yuffie : Ah bon, c'était pas un exemple de pacifisme ?...  
 **ShadowLover : Allez ! Tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas mise vont le faire maintenant !**  
*Yuffie, Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack, Cid, Tidus et Wakka s'exécutent en râlant.*  
Seifer : Si je me souviens bien, ce panier n'existait pas à l'époque des interviews précédentes...  
Squall : C'est parce que les armes des personnages de KH apparaissent magiquement.  
Seifer : Sérieux ?! Roh, la chance...  
Tifa : Moi par contre je peux pas aller les déposer, vu que c'est mes poings...  
 **ShadowLover *sort une tronçonneuse* : Je peux arranger ça si tu veux...**  
Squall, sévère : ShadowLover... ça vaut aussi pour toi.  
 **ShadowLover, boudeuse : Si on peut plus rigoler... *sort son arc, ses flèches, une épée, sa Keyblade, une machette, une batte de base-ball, des poignards, des shurikens et autres jouets mortels de sous son bureau, puis les prend tous dans ses bras, tronçonneuse incluse***  
Paine : Hum... Tu te crois dans un épisode de « Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni » ou quoi ?  
 ***L'intervieweuse est soudain prise d'un long frisson, comme hantée par un horrible souvenir... Puis repart déposer ses armes.***  
Paine, troublée : … J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

 **… Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Qu'on me prenne pour un Sans-Cœur !  
 **ShadowLover : Si c'était le cas tu serais une Ombre bien plus intelligente que les autres, parce que tu saurais t'habiller !**  
*Gloussements étouffés*  
-... Tu te moques de moi ?  
 **ShadowLover : Non non, je ne faisais qu'énoncer ma pensée ! C'est eux *désigne le reste de la salle d'un ample mouvement de bras* qui ont rigolé !**  
-Même, c'est pas gentil de dire ça !  
Auron : Personne n'est parfait.  
 **ShadowLover : Même les robots ne le sont pas ; si l'homme pense que la perfection serait de créer un robot libre et doté de sentiments, celui-ci devrait donc être libre du joug des ordres humains, ce qui en ferait un danger pour l'humanité car proprement incontrôlable... *les larmes commencent à lui monter aux yeux***  
Fuujin : Garde ton self-control.  
 **ShadowLover : … Et si il est responsable de la mort d'une personne, même involontairement, son créateur sera obligé de le détruire, même si ça lui déchire le cœur, parce que le robot ressemble tellement à cette image de perfection qu'il s'est faite qu'il aura l'impression de tuer un humain-**  
*Sephiroth flanque une paire de claques à la jeune fille, faisant sursauter tous les autres. **L'intervieweuse se masse les joues, tellement stupéfaite qu'elle en oublie de protester.** *  
Sephiroth : Le mélo, ça va bien cinq minutes. T'es pas une pleurnicheuse, t'es une sale gosse qui pourrit la vie des personnages de Square Enix avec ton sarcasme et tes idées tordues. Alors maintenant tu te reprends et tu continues ton boulot.  
 **ShadowLover, encore sous le choc :** **O... Ok. Je vais le faire.**

 **Bon, hum... Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Je sais pas si on te l'a dit, mais je suis mort...  
 **ShadowLover, scandalisée : Mais... mais c'est contraire à la règle n°120, ou Règle de Rydia !**  
Rikku, les yeux au ciel : Et elle dit quoi cette fameuse règle ?  
 **ShadowLover : Que « Les enfants de moins de treize ans sont exemptés de mort » !**  
Rikku : Vivi est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler un enfant normal... Sans vouloir te vexer Vivi !  
 **ShadowLover : Il a neuf ans, donc ça inclut son cas !**  
Cloud : Je ne te pensais pas si altruiste Sephy.  
Sephiroth : Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?  
Zack : Ben, malgré la haine que tu lui voues, t'as forcé ShadowLover à reprendre son interview !  
Sephiroth : Ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque pitié, si c'est ce que vous insinuez.  
Aerith : De la part du type qui m'a tuée sans le moindre remords, ça en dit long... mais pourquoi, si ce n'est par pitié ?  
Sephiroth : Tout simplement parce que je déteste que quelqu'un ne finisse pas ce qu'il a commencé, pour quelque raison que ce soit !  
 **ShadowLover, déçue : Et moi qui espérais que tu allais suivre le même chemin que Squall... m'enfin, tant qu'il y a de la vie, y'a de l'espoir.**

-Sinon, j'aurais adoré explorer l'espace !

 **Ta phrase préférée ?**  
-« Toute vie a son rôle à jouer dans l'histoire. »  
Sephiroth : Même les morts ?  
 **ShadowLover : … Je retire ce que j'ai dit : ton cas est vraiment désespéré.**  
Tidus : En plus tu parles trop. Laisse les autres s'exprimer aussi, sinon on va penser que t'es le seul élément comique de ces interviews !  
Sephiroth, bouche bée : Moi, comique ?!  
Wakka : Disons plutôt que tu fournis les sujets vannables. T'es utile en fait.  
*La moitié de la salle éclate de rire.*  
Zack, dégoûté : Et voilà, qui est-ce qui capte toute l'attention pour la énième fois ?...  
Sephiroth, fier : C'est bibi !  
-Euh, pour l'instant c'est toi qui est dans ce cas-là, pas moi !  
Sephiroth : C'est bien ce que je dis justement !  
Cid : Ah ouais, ce « bibi »-là...  
 **ShadowLover : C'est bon, on a trouvé pire que Vanitas en matière d'égoïsme.**

 **Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Regarder le ciel la nuit ! Mais c'est énervant quand y'a des nuages...  
* **ShadowLover rigole discrètement... mais pas assez.** *  
-Quoi ? Mon activité préférée te fait rire ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Mais non, mais non, te vexe pas ! Je pensais juste à Aile du piqué...**  
Sephiroth : La sauvage qui a essayé de me tuer y'a un mois ?!  
Yuffie : Alors tu l'admets !  
Sephiroth, vexé : Admettre quoi ? Si t'avais été à ma place, tu serais morte depuis longtemps.  
Tifa : Serais-tu en train de t'accaparer le beau rôle en te posant en bouclier humain, mon cher Sephy ?...  
*L'intéressé détourne le regard en grommelant.*  
Cloud : Et au fait ShadowLover, si c'est à cause de mon prénom que tu te marres comme une baleine de façon aussi peu discrète, tu peux aller rejoindre ta sœur dans son bac à sable.  
 **ShadowLover, ulcérée : Bac à sable ?... Bac à sable ?! TU VAS REGRETTER D'ÊTRE NÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !**  
Aerith : J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu...

 **Ta position préférée ?**  
-Assis ou allongé. Quoique, allongé est quand même plus pratique pour regarder le ciel.

Squall : Rien à ajouter.

 **Un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Hum... Ne perdez jamais espoir ?...  
Sephiroth : C'est nul comme phrase.  
 **ShadowLover : Sérieux Sephy, ferme-la. T'es lourd avec ta pseudo-haine de chaque être vivant sur cette Terre.**  
-J'ai comme l'impression que vous iriez bien ensemble...  
* _Surprise générale._ *  
 **ShadowLover, choquée : … Je n'ai rien entendu. Rien du tout.**  
Sephiroth : Moi non plus.  
Seifer : Hum... Vivi a peut-être pas tort dans ce cas.

* * *

Indice sur le prochain personnage de FF à être interviewé : membre du YuRiPa qu'on ne voit pas avant l'opus FF où le groupe est déclaré officiellement.

Ouais, indice bien bateau que j'aurais pu formuler plus facilement... j'vais aller me préparer un deuxième nœud coulant, moi... X(


	8. Interview 8 : Paine

**AVERTISSEMENT :**  
 **Si vous n'avez pas lu l'interview spéciale Halloween (cf. ma "fic" FF Interviews Bonus), de nombreux événements et allusions évoqués ci-dessous vous paraîtront obscurs ou incompréhensibles. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, allez donc la lire.**

 **AVERTISSEMENT 2** : **  
Je vais partir dans une zone potentiellement sans wifi la semaine prochaine ; je ne sais donc pas si je pourrais vous poster mes interviews aussi régulièrement que d'habitude... mais je ferai de mon mieux !**

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 **HikaruMichaels :** Naaan, je vais m'en occuper dans quelques interviews de Sephy, je vais pas le virer maintenant, ça serait pas drôle... (- w -)

 **Ima Nonyme :** Non, Vaninou m'a toujours pas rendu mes dicos... J'en connais un qui va passer une sale semaine prochaine...  
J'ai pas regardé Higurashi jusqu'à la fin, ça me faisait trop peur... mais j'avais que 15 ans quand je l'avais regardé ! (et j'étais pas encore aussi instable psychologiquement que maintenant, donc je sais pas comment je réagirais si je décidais de le remater ces jours-ci...)

 **Rosalie24 :** Bienvenue dans cette série d'interviews ! J'espère que les interviews suivantes te plairont tout autant ! X3

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **FF et ses univers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et c'est tant mieux pour eux !**

Note : **Première interview de plus de 2000 mots ! Et ça va continuer en se rallongeant ! ^^**

* * *

Interview 8 : Paine

* * *

Yuna : C'est étrange, tu as mis beaucoup de temps à nous solliciter cette fois.  
Sephiroth : Eh ben c'est pas plus mal ! Après ce que tu m'as fait subir le 31 dernier, j'avais juré de pas revenir...  
Cloud, plein d'ironie : Dans ce cas, peut-on savoir pourquoi t'es encore là ?...  
Sephiroth, inébranlable : Pas pour elle en tout cas.  
 **ShadowLover *hausse les épaules* : T'en fais pas, moi non plus je suis pas revenue pour toi. Ce sera Paine cette fois. Ah, j'allais oublier les résultats du test d'il y a deux semaines...**  
Zack : Question importante : on pouvait gagner quoi ?  
 **ShadowLover : Pour vous, le premier était exempté de bizutage pour l'interview de son choix...**  
*Ceux qui sont déjà passés râlent un peu.*  
Sephiroth, bougon : De toute manière, ça m'aurait servi à rien.  
 **ShadowLover : Et le troisième, une glace à l'eau de mer.**  
Vivi : T'as oublié le deuxième !  
 **ShadowLover *retient un rire* : Ah oui, le deuxième... Eh bien, concernant le classement, en troisième on a Seifer, en deuxième Sephiroth-**  
Aerith, stupéfaite : Comment ?! Il a passé la fin de l'interview à crier comme une gamine !  
 **ShadowLover : Sans compter que ça en a surpris plusieurs du côté de mes lecteurs... et en premier, de justesse, on a Wakka ! À une réponse près avec Sephy, et tant mieux d'ailleurs parce que si t'avais été deuxième Djakirov m'aurait sans doute exécutée sur-le-champ.**  
Tifa : J'ai l'impression que ce deuxième prix va être assez marrant !  
 **ShadowLover, machiavélique : Le deuxième prix est... un gros bisou de la part de l'intervieweuse !**  
 _*Explosion de rire.*_  
Sephiroth, enragé : Si tu m'approches ne serait-ce qu'à moins de dix centimètres je te...  
 **ShadowLover : Evidemment, tu l'auras à la fin de l'interview ; ça te laisse le temps de te résigner à ton sort.**

 **Ton nom ?**  
-Paine.  
 **ShadowLover : Si Aile du piqué avait été là, elle aurait fait une réflexion du genre « Ton prénom est pas trop douloureux à porter ? »... mais je crois qu'elle a pas le vocabulaire.**  
Yuffie : Euh... c'est quoi le rapport ?  
Cid : Sérieux, tu poses la question ?  
Yuffie : Quoi ?! C'est si grave que ça d'être nul en anglais ?!  
Rikku : Ca veut dire « douleur ». Mais c'est le mot « pain », sans E.  
Yuna : Et c'est plutôt l'inverse en fait... Elle fait assez mal pendant les combats.

 **Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Je crois pas non...  
 **ShadowLover : Painy. Avec un Y.**  
Zack : Arrête, tu vas lui faire de la peine !  
*Silence de mort...*  
Zack : Ben quoi ?  
-Si c'était une blague, c'était franchement pas marrant.  
 **ShadowLover : C'est heureux que vous soyez exigeants en humour d'ailleurs...**  
Tidus : Pourq-  
Sephiroth : Nooon ! Elle va encore nous raconter sa vie !  
 **ShadowLover : C'est sûr que la tienne doit être teeeeeeeeeeellement plus intéressante... Bref, moi qui pensais que les étudiants étaient moins gamins que les lycéens, j'ai vécu une de mes plus grandes désillusions.**  
Squall : Développe...  
 **ShadowLover : Bon : j'étais en cours d'histoire de la Chine y'a quelques jours...**  
Selphie : C'est pas le japonais que t'étudies ?  
 **ShadowLover : Si, mais on est en binôme avec les étudiants de chinois pour l'histoire ; apparemment, c'est nécessaire. Bref, mon prof parlait de l'extension culturelle de la Chine... *Sephiroth fait semblant de ronfler* Et des personnes visiblement peu exigeantes et à l'esprit mal tourné se marraient de façon pas très discrète à chaque fois qu'il disait « pénétration des écrits ».**  
Cloud : … Effectivement. C'est rassurant de savoir qu'il existe pire que toi en matière d'humour.  
 **ShadowLover : Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.**

 **Ton âge ?**  
-18 ans.  
 **ShadowLover : Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais tes fringues ?**  
 _Tout le monde *profonde incompréhension* : … Hein ?!_  
Aerith : Et le rapport avec l'interview ?  
 **ShadowLover : Aucun, oui je sais. Sachant qu'en plus, je ne me revendique pas comme étant une fashion victim...**  
Seifer, sarcastique : Naaaaan, sérieux ? On avait pas remarqué avec ton jean déchiré, ta veste à capuche et tes Doc Martens ! Sans parler de tes cheveux courts...  
 **ShadowLover : Si y'a que ça qui te gêne... Je mettrai mon nouvel ensemble noir la prochaine fois, avec des talons ; d'ailleurs, j'ai failli piquer une crise pendant les soldes d'automne : ils avaient plus ma taille en rayon pour le haut, et c'était le seul qui allait bien avec la jupe bouffante sur laquelle j'avais craqué... Faudrait que je pense à me trouver d'autres chaussures à talon d'ailleurs : les seuls que j'ai font dix centimètres, et j'ai hyper mal aux pieds quand je marche avec toute la journée...**  
Tifa, les yeux au ciel : Et ça dit se ficher de la mode...  
 **ShadowLover : Ah non, j'ai juste une face féminine et une face qui l'est beaucoup moins, nuance.**

 **Hum, bon... Ta situation familiale ?**  
-Bof... y'a pas grand-chose à en dire.  
Vivi : Dis ShadowLover... C'est quoi la chose blanche et à l'aspect... duveteux, qui se trouve sur ton bureau ?  
 **ShadowLover, blagueuse : Oh, ça ? C'est un Mogwai. *sort une bouteille d'eau et l'ouvre en sifflotant***  
 _Tout le monde : Noooooooon !_  
Seifer : Les films d'horreur c'était y'a plus de trois semaines, c'est fini maintenant !  
 **ShadowLover : Hé ho ça va, je plaisantais ! C'est juste de la laine.**  
-Hum... mais ça se présente pas en pelotes d'habitude ?  
 **ShadowLover : J'ai dû détricoter une écharpe aux deux tiers, j'avais fait deux mailles de trop et ça faisait moche.**  
Cid : Tu racontes plus ta vie qu'avant j'ai l'impression...  
 **ShadowLover : Z'aviez qu'à pas demander.**

 **Suivant... Tes particularités ?**  
-Heu... j'ai les yeux rouges et les cheveux gris...  
 **ShadowLover : En cela, tu te rapproches un peu de Fuujin.**  
Fuujin : C'est un compliment ?  
 **ShadowLover : Nan, c'est juste une analogie. Ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est que dans KH ils aient fait des yeux rouges à Tifa alors qu'ils sont d'un brun rouge tout à fait splendide dans FF : AC...**  
-... D'accord...  
 **ShadowLover : Ben quoi ?**  
Seifer : C'est juste que tu sembles très attachée à la couleur des yeux des gens, et c'est assez incongru.  
 **ShadowLover : Hey, y'a pire que moi ! Dans un bouquin de Eva Ibbotson, un type collectionnait des globes oculaires dans des bocaux...**  
Sephiroth *sort son épée* : Encore une phrase comme celle-là, et je te promets que ta mort ne sera pas douloureuse...  
 **ShadowLover : C'est pas comme si j'avais dit que j'allais t'arracher les tiens.**  
Sephiroth : Même... Cette image est juste dégueu. Puis en plus tu serais morte avant d'avoir eu le temps de le faire.

 **Tu aimes ?**  
-Faire des vidéos, les mangas, les animes...  
Seifer : Génial, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler !  
Squall : C'est moi l'asocial ici je te rappelle ! Toi t'as tes deux subordonnés.  
 **ShadowLover : Vous vous basez sur quels critères pour choisir un anime vous ?**  
-L'histoire... et l'époque.  
Seifer : Le degré de technologie et la complexité du vocabulaire ! Et toi ?  
 **ShadowLover : L'histoire, la proportion corporelle, les costumes et les yeux des personnages.**  
Auron : Hum... Proportion corporelle ?  
 **ShadowLover : Jetez un œil à Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE et vous verrez peut-être de quoi je parle...**

 **Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-La pluie, la foudre, la tempête...  
 **ShadowLover : Quoi ?! Mais moi j'aime beaucoup la tempête ! Et le brouillard et les nuages aussi !**  
Seifer : Et le ciel alors ?  
 **ShadowLover : J'adore le ciel !**  
Yuna : Euh... pourquoi vous parlez de la météo au juste ?  
Wakka : A mon avis, c'est pas que du temps qu'il fait dont ils parlent...  
-Si si, moi je parlais bien de la météo !  
 **ShadowLover : Ah, tu me rassures ! Je pensais que tu parlais de KHR...**  
Seifer : D'où ta réplique, c'est ça ? C'est comme ça que je l'avais compris à la base.  
Cloud : Attends... c'est quoi ça, « KHR » ?! Un nouveau Kingdom Hearts ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Meuh non, c'est l'acronyme de « Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! ». D'ailleurs, faudrait que je lise le manga, j'ai vu que l'anime.**

 **Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-J'aimerais beaucoup faire une adaptation de Final Fantasy en film !  
Aerith : Mais... C'a déjà été fait...  
-Avec des vrais acteurs, je veux dire !  
 **ShadowLover : En IRL, si vous préférez. C'est vrai que dans « Advent Children », ils avaient fait un beau boulot sur les yeux... les iris étaient remarquablement bien faits.**  
Sephiroth, dans un rugissement : Je t'avais prévenue !  
 **ShadowLover : Ah oui au fait Sephy, tu peux me dire pourquoi ton épée n'est pas avec les armes des autres, c'est-à-dire dans le panier dehors ?**  
*Stoppé dans son élan, l'épéiste reste immobile pendant une bonne minute... et finit par obéir.*  
 **ShadowLover : Brave garçon. Tu vois, ça commence à rentrer.**  
Zack : Tu m'as l'air d'être une spécialiste du dressage ma parole !  
 **ShadowLover : Je m'entraîne avec mon chat, c'est pour ça.**

 **Ta devise ?**  
\- « Apprendre à marcher, c'est d'abord accepter l'idée de tomber. »  
Cid : Et ça sort de quel manga ça ?  
 **ShadowLover, d'un air absent : Pas un manga, un livre.**  
Yuffie : Et donc, ça sort de quel livre ?  
 **ShadowLover, d'un air absent : « Les Âmes Croisées », de Bottero. Repose en paix.**  
Selphie : On dirait Sephiroth quand Vivi l'a manipulé pour qu'il me fasse ses excuses...  
Sephiroth : Hé hé... ShadowLover, est-ce que tu m'entends ?  
 **ShadowLover, d'un air absent : Oui...**  
Sephiroth : Tu as un cerveau ?  
 **ShadowLover, d'un air absent : Oui...**  
Sephiroth : Tu sais t'en servir ?  
 **ShadowLover, d'un air absent : Oui...**  
Sephiroth : Pourtant, tu réponds la même chose depuis déjà un moment...  
 **ShadowLover, d'un air absent : Oui...**  
Squall *chuchote* : Tu penses que ça marche avec n'importe quoi ?  
 **ShadowLover, d'un air absent : Oui...**  
Sephiroth : Alors... es-tu un légume sans cervelle ?  
*Sephy fait soudain un mouvement rapide vers son front, comme s'il chassait une mouche... sauf que ce qu'il a attrapé avant qu'elle ne lui transperce le front, c'est une aiguille à tricoter. _Tout le monde se tourne prudemment vers ShadowLover..._ **qui a relevé la tête de son tricot le temps de lancer l'aiguille en question.** *  
 **ShadowLover, légèrement irritée : Pléonasme, mon cher Sephy. Un légume n'a pas de cerveau... un peu comme toi d'ailleurs. Rends-moi mon aiguille maintenant. *penche la tête sur le côté pour esquiver l'outil, qui va se ficher dans le mur derrière elle.***  
Raijin : Faudrait voir à se calmer, non ?!

 **C'est juste... Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Filmer les chocobos !  
 **ShadowLover *bêtifie* : Hiiiiiiiiiiiii, trop choupinoupinous les Chocobos !**  
Tifa : … C'est une raison valable pour les filmer ? En faisant abstraction du fait qu'ils sont « trop choupinoupinous » ?  
*Sephiroth est mort de rire, un peu comme Cloud, Zack et tous ceux qui se sont faits charrier par ShadowLover... c'est à dire les neuf dixièmes de la salle.*  
 **ShadowLover : Sephy, n'oublie pas mon bisou à la fin de l'interview...**  
*Le résultat est immédiat : Sephiroth fait une tête d'enterrement, _pendant que l'intégralité de la salle rigole encore plus fort._ *  
-Ben, depuis qu'on m'a demandé de faire un documentaire sur eux, je me suis rendu compte que c'était un des meilleurs sujets à filmer.

 **Ta position préférée ?**  
-Debout ! C'est plus pratique...  
Tidus : A part Vivi et moi, tout le monde préfère être debout, je sais pas pourquoi...  
Rikku : Peut-être parce que dans les jeux vidéos, les personnages sont majoritairement debout en raison des combats ?  
 **ShadowLover : Sans doute...**  
Cloud, mort de rire : Alors Sephiroth, prêt à recevoir ton bisou ?  
Sephiroth, miné : C'est ça, fous-toi de moi pendant que t'y es...  
Zack : T'as de la veine quand même... ShadowLover, tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi un de ces quatre ?  
 **ShadowLover : Désolée, chuis prise. Et t'as pas déjà Aerith toi ?...**  
*La jeune fille en question tapote des doigts sur sa table d'un air profondément agacé.*

 **Un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Vérifiez bien YouTube pendant les jours à venir... *sort une caméra portable*  
Sephiroth, horrifié : Non... tu vas quand même pas-  
-Eeeeeeeeeet... Action !  
 **ShadowLover, diabolique : Sephynouuuuuuuuuu...**  
*Evidemment, le surnom est tellement ridicule et inapproprié qu'il provoque l'hilarité...*  
Sephiroth *prend la fuite* : M'approche pas, espèce de folle furieuse !  
*Pas de chance pour lui, Cloud lui fait un croche-pied... et Sephy s'étale sur le sol, **bientôt plaqué par l'intervieweuse.** *  
 **ShadowLover : Allez, tourne ton visage par ici...**  
Sephiroth *résiste autant qu'il peut* : Plutôt crever que perdre la face !  
 **ShadowLover : Depuis le moment où je t'ai appelé « Sephy », t'avais déjà perdu toute crédibilité de toute façon.**  
*S'ensuit un moment de grande confusion, filmé avec attention par Paine, pendant lequel les deux « adversaires » luttent autant qu'ils peuvent... et Sephiroth réussit enfin à se débarrasser de ShadowLover, **qui se cogne contre le mur.** Cependant Sephy se frotte la joue comme un forcené, **et l'intervieweuse arbore un air très satisfait.** *  
Sephiroth, révulsé : Beurk beurk beurk, c'est dégoûtant !  
 **ShadowLover, fière : Impossible de lutter avec moi : mon auteur a tous les droits, je te rappelle.**  
-C'est dans la boîte !

* * *

Oui, j'en rêvais de faire un gros bisou à Sephiroth ^w^

Prochaine personne à passer ? Le dernier membre du YuRiPa ^^


	9. Interview 9 : Rikku

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Pas d'intro très longue pour les chapitres 9 à 11 (ou 12) : ma connexion Internet est très réduite là où je suis en ce moment... mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez toujours votre chapitre dominical ! ^^

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Ima Nonyme :** Chez mes aïeux aussi le wifi est nul X( mais on fait avec...  
Oui, j'aime contraster les apparences des gens avec leurs préférences dans mes parodies, et ce sera pas la dernière fois !

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **FF pas à moi, etc...**

Note : **Un peu plus de racontage de vie de ma part dans les premières questions... Oui, je tiens mes records de jeux vidéo très à cœur ; non, c'est pas près de changer. ^^**

* * *

Interview 9 : Rikku

* * *

*Il manque encore quelques personnes dans la salle... Et ceux qui sont présents ne sont pas rassurés, car **ShadowLover affiche un air particulièrement sombre.** *  
Tidus : Je sais pas vous, mais pour une fois j'ai pas spécialement envie de savoir pourquoi elle fait cette tête-là...  
Tifa : Ah bon ? Pour moi c'est très clair : elle sait que Sephiroth ne viendra pas, donc elle est furieuse.  
Yuna : Mais... il l'a dit quand ça ?!  
Aerith : En fait, il a précisément dit après la dernière interview que si ShadowLover voulait qu'il revienne, elle devrait le tuer et ramener son cadavre.  
Squall : Pas étonnant, après ce qu'elle lui a fait la semaine dernière...  
*C'est le moment que choisissent Zack et Cloud pour entrer... en traînant derrière eux un Sephiroth ligoté et bâillonné.*  
Zack : Désolé du retard ; on s'en serait voulu de pas ramener l'élément comique de cette série...  
* **ShadowLover foudroie l'intéressé d'un regard particulièrement noir...** Lequel fait de même avec Zack.*  
 **ShadowLover : Enlevez-lui ce mouchoir, j'ai besoin qu'il puisse parler.**  
Sephiroth, une fois libéré : Et pourquoi donc ?... Tiens au fait, t'as l'air encore plus meurtrière que d'habitude ; qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore ?  
 _Tout le monde : Tu peux parler toi !_  
 **ShadowLover : Ils y sont pour rien... J'ai juste la haine à mort aujourd'hui.**  
Sephiroth : Laisse-moi deviner... Ta sœur t'a battue à Super Mario ?  
* **L'intervieweuse frémit de rage, et ses mains se crispent sur son bureau...** _ce qui a pour effet de faire se baisser tout le monde par réflexe._ *  
 **ShadowLover, fortement irritée : … J'ai fait un meilleur score sur « Battle at the Big Bridge » sur Theatrhythm.**  
Sephiroth : Ah, j'étais pas loin... Vous pouvez me détacher maintenant ? J'ai pas encore envie de partir, son instabilité actuelle est très divertissante.  
Vivi : Si t'as fait mieux... tu devrais pas plutôt être contente ?  
 **ShadowLover *hurle* : Non parce que du coup ma super « Chaîne Parfaite » a été remplacé par un banal « Terminé » !**  
*Gros silence sur la salle...*  
Setzer : Je vous déconseille fortement de lui poser la question que vous avez tous en tête, vu son état.  
* _Tout le monde sursaute._ *  
Seifer : Hein ?! Setzer ?! Mais depuis quand t'es là ?!  
Setzer *soupire* : Depuis le début...  
 **ShadowLover : Haaaaaaa, ça fait du bien d'évacuer. Bon, Rikku c'est ton tour !**

 **Ton nom ?**  
-Rikku !  
Aerith : Au fait ShadowLover, tu t'es excusée auprès de son homonyme masculin ?  
 **ShadowLover : Ben non... pourquoi je ferais ça ?**  
Yuffie : Parce que la dernière fois tu l'as un peu foutu à la porte tout de même...  
 **ShadowLover : Et alors ? C'est lui qui était en tort, j'ai pas à lui demander pardon !**  
Wakka : Fais gaffe, sinon on va finir par penser que Djakirov disait vrai dans ton interview... Tu sais, à propos de ton âge...  
* **L'intervieweuse commence à hésiter...** *  
Wakka : C'est pas ton genre en plus de rester aussi longtemps sur une histoire aussi bête !  
Tidus, gêné : Euuuuh, Wakka... Tu sais pas quel genre de fille elle est.  
Seifer : Tu sais même pas si c'est vraiment une fi-  
Squall *frappe Seifer sur la tête* : Tu veux bien la fermer oui ?...  
Wakka : Du moment que j'arrive à la persuader, tu vas pas râler quand même !  
 **ShadowLover : … Bon, ok, la prochaine fois que je le vois j'irai m'excuser dans les règles. J'ai bien réussi à me réconcilier avec un type à qui je parlais plus depuis trois mois !**  
Sephiroth, très intéressé : Ton petit copain ? *gros coup dans l'estomac de la part de Zack* Aïeuh ! Ça va, c'était une boutade !  
Zack, pas du tout convaincu : Mais oui, allez, on te croit...

 **Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Nope, les surnoms, c'est moi qui les donne !  
Cid : Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir vous différencier toi et l'autre Riku pendant cette interview... ?  
-Mais vu que de toute façon c'est MON interview, on parlera pas de lui !  
Sephiroth, aux anges : Ah, je ne suis pas le seul égoïste présent...  
Cloud : Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, mon cher.  
 **ShadowLover : Je propose Riri !**  
Raijin : Comme le neveu de Donald ?!  
*Yuna et Paine s'esclaffent en silence...*  
Auron : En plus, c'est la couleur qui se rapproche le plus...  
Selphie, un peu perdue : Euh... quelle couleur ?  
Auron : Riri est en rouge, Fifi en bleu et Loulou en vert... vous saviez pas ?  
* _Tout le monde est bouche bée..._ **sauf ShadowLover, qui elle le savait déjà et qui semble occupée à faire autre chose...** *

 **Ton âge ?**  
-Dix-sept ans !  
 **ShadowLover, surprise : T'es encore mineure ?!**  
Yuffie : Le premier qui ose faire ne serait-ce qu'une allusion au métier, je lui envoie mon shuriken !  
Cid : Sauf qu'il est rangé dans le panier dehors Yuffie.  
-Euh... Oui, je suis la deuxième plus jeune ici.

 **Ta situation familiale ?**  
-Ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite... J'ai toujours mon père, et un grand frère qui s'appelle Frangin... et puis Yunie, ma cousine !  
Seifer : Sans rire, ton frère s'appelle vraiment Frangin ?!  
Selphie : Arrête, c'est pas drôle.  
Squall : C'est bizarre, j'aurais plus vu ShadowLover faire ce genre de blague...  
Sephiroth *regarde par-dessus l'écran* : Elle est occupée, c'est pour ça.  
Squall : Elle est quand même pas encore en train de se vernir les ongles ?...  
* **En fait, l'intervieweuse secoue la tête en rythme, une paire d'écouteurs sortie de nulle part sur les oreilles.** *  
Setzer : Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas lui parler pour le moment.  
Seifer : Et pourquoi ça ?  
 **ShadowLover, triomphante : YES ! Enfin !**  
Sephiroth : Ah, c'est bon j'ai trouvé. Elle a récupéré son « Perfect Chain ».

 **Tes particularités ?**  
-Je suis une Al-Bhed, donc en conséquence mes pupilles sont en forme de spirale. J'ai les yeux verts, des cheveux blonds...  
 **ShadowLover : J'aime bien le système de Vêtisphères dans FFX-2. Enfin, je suis du genre qui aime que les personnages d'un jeu, d'un manga ou d'un anime aient une dizaine de tenues différentes ou plus alors...**  
Seifer : Donc tu dois particulièrement aimer Card Captor Sakura, non ?  
 **ShadowLover : Pas que : FFXIII-2 aussi était pas mal dans son genre... surtout la tenue de Noël qui s'inspirait d'Assassin's Creed. **  
Raijin : Les pupilles en spirale, c'est space quand même...  
Vivi : Je te rappelle que ton acolyte a un bandeau sur l'œil et que ses yeux à elle sont rouges... alors tu peux parler !  
Paine : Un problème avec les yeux rouges ?...

 **Tu aimes ?**  
-Voler !  
Tifa, sarcastique : Ça tombe bien, on est au cinquième étage et les fenêtres sont pas verrouillées !  
 **ShadowLover : Mince alors, j'ai été prise de vitesse...**  
Yuffie, consternée : Mais c'est pas de ces vols-là dont elle parle !  
Cid, après réflexion : … Aaaah, tu veux dire qu'elle est comme toi quand on t'a prise dans notre groupe ?  
Yuffie : C'est ça ! *à Rikku* Et tu voles quoi ?  
-Des sphères ! Mais on préfère le terme de « chasseuses de sphères ».  
Yuffie : C'est comme des Matérias en fait ! Et c'est utile ?  
 **ShadowLover : Ça vous dérangerait d'en discuter après l'interview les filles ?...**

 **Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-La foudre et les serpents !  
Paine : Véridique... contrairement à la prétendue haine de Seifer pour les Bisounours.  
Seifer : J'avais pas le droit de nommer Squall, fallait bien que je trouve un truc !  
Cloud : Même... ça fait pas très crédible.  
Seifer : Et si je dis que ce crétin de Squall a eu l'idée _géniale_ et _particulièrement hilarante_ de m'offrir le DVD complet pour mes dix-sept ans, histoire de bien se ficher de moi ?...  
 **ShadowLover : … Sérieusement Squall, t'as osé faire ça ?**  
Squall *hausse les épaules* : Juste retour des choses ; il m'avait offert un Rondoudou en peluche pour mes quinze ans l'année précédente.  
*Sephiroth, qui avait réussi à résister vaillamment depuis la réplique de Paine, finit par craquer et pique une crise de fou rire... _assez vite rejoint par le reste de la salle._ *

 **Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Continuer à aider les gens qui ne savent pas utiliser les Machinas !  
Auron : Bon courage alors ; tu risques d'en avoir besoin...  
-Hé ! Au cours des deux années précédentes on a réussi à couvrir la moitié de Spira !  
Zack : C'est grand comme ville ?  
Yuna : C'est un continent.  
Zack, stupéfait : … Oh. Beau boulot alors ! Je suis scotché !  
Aerith : Ça se voit...

 **Ta phrase préférée ?**  
-« Plus haut ils sont, plus dure sera la chute » !  
 **ShadowLover : C'est une phrase que j'utilise assez souvent moi aussi...**  
Sephiroth : T'es pourtant pas dans des mondes aussi dangereux que les nôtres... ?  
Cid : Quel est le rapport avec la hauteur ?  
Sephiroth : La distance au sol du boss final.  
 **ShadowLover : Peut-être, mais dans les animes le méchant est tellement haut placé – dans tous les sens du terme – que je peux pas m'empêcher de la sortir à chaque fois.**

 **Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Faire du baby-sitting !  
 **ShadowLover : Tu dois être d'une patience à toute épreuve alors ?...**  
Paine : Ah ça , pour s'occuper du « futur »... *échange un regard complice avec Yuna et Rikku*  
* **ShadowLover a un léger sourire,** tandis que l'assemblée reste perplexe... sauf Wakka.*  
Aerith, incertaine : Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée de confier le futur à Rikku ?  
Wakka : Evidemment ! On ne pourrait rêver meilleure baby-sitter !  
Squall : C'est bon, je jette l'éponge. Je comprends plus rien.  
 **ShadowLover : Mais c'est pourtant simple !**  
Sephiroth : C'est toi qui le dis...  
Wakka : En fait le nom de mon fils, Vidina, veut dire « futur » en Al-Bhed.  
Tifa : Ça c'était une vanne recherchée !

 **Ta position préférée ?**  
-A l'affût !  
Cloud : C'est pas une position ça...  
Yuna : Quand tu parles de Rikku, c'en est une.  
Cid : Pour Yuffie, l'équivalent ça serait « perchée dans un arbre ».  
Cloud, pas convaincu : Mouais...

 **Un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Quand ils se seront décidés, je vous communiquerai la date de mariage de Tidus et Yuna !  
Yuna, écarlate : Rikku ! On avait dit qu'on le ferait en petit comité !  
-Y'a pas de raison de pas en faire profiter tout le monde !  
Tidus : Peut-être, mais c'est moins galère à organiser si y'a moins de monde...  
-Laissez-moi faire alors ! Donnez-moi juste la date et je m'occupe de tout !  
 **ShadowLover : Tu pourras me passer un carton d'invitation pour ma sœur ?**  
-Bien sûr !  
Selphie : C'est pas la gamine qui aimait tellement Tidus qu'elle était collée à lui pendant l'interview de Cloud ?  
 **ShadowLover *petit sourire* : Si, c'est ça.**  
Vivi, inquiet : Mais si elle voit son idole se marier avec une autre... ça va lui briser le cœur, non ?  
 **ShadowLover *sourire sadique* : Tout à fait...**  
Sephiroth, admiratif : Tu penses à tout on dirait.  
 **ShadowLover : Et j'en veux bien un moi aussi : j'ai pas envie de rater ça !**  
Paine : L'humiliation de ta sœur ou leur mariage ?  
 **ShadowLover : Les deux évidemment !**

* * *

Comme d'hab', si ça vous a plu (et vous plaît toujours autant :) faites-le moi savoir dans vos reviews !

Le prochain sera... encore un perso de FFX ^^


	10. Interview 10 : Auron

Désolée du retard... déjà qu'on a pas beaucoup d'Internet, si en plus ma famille tire dessus, on est fichus ! XD

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Ima Nonyme** **:** Contente de savoir que mes pitreries avec Seph' te font rire ^^  
Moui, ça pourrait être marrant de mettre Sora, Ventus et Rikku dans la même pièce... X)  
Perdu ! Pour cette fois c'est Auron !

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **FF pas à moi, ses univers non plus, tout à Square Enix.**

Note : **Mes chapitres raccourcissent encore... Bouh X(  
Spoilers sur FFX, références au Seigneur des Anneaux et allusions à KH ! Vous êtes prévenus :)**

* * *

Interview 10 : Auron

* * *

*La spécialité du moment de ShadowLover semble être « arriver en retard » ; par conséquent, chacun s'occupe comme il peut...*  
Sephiroth, victorieux : Tapis !  
Tifa, plaintive : Encore ?!  
Zack : J'te rappelle qu'il se rate une fois sur deux... Je suis !  
Cloud : De même.  
Setzer, jouant les croupiers : C'est bon, je peux dévoiler ?  
 **ShadowLover, enfin là : Maintenant oui.**  
* _Tout le monde sursaute._ *  
Tidus : T'aurais pu attendre ! On allait atteindre les cinq cents points Yuna et moi !  
 **ShadowLover : Désolée d'être sado-maso.**  
Aerith : Sadique, on le sait déjà... Pourquoi maso ?...  
 **ShadowLover : J'peux taper qu'avec une main.**  
Sephiroth, narquois : Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, que j'envoie des fleurs au responsable ?  
 **ShadowLover, froide : Il m'est arrivé le seul élan d'altruisme que tu aies jamais eu, crétin.**  
Cloud, incertain : Celui dans l'interview de Vivi ?  
 **ShadowLover : Non non, chronologiquement c'était avant FFVII.**  
Sephiroth, indifférent : J'me rappelle de rien de ce genre.  
 **ShadowLover : Et si je te dis « Genesis Rhapsodos », tu vois mieux de quoi je parle ?...**  
Sephiroth, pensif : Toujours pas...  
 **ShadowLover : Bon dieu, si seulement Angeal était là... Bah, Auron fera très bien l'affaire.**

 **Ton nom ?**  
-Auron.  
Squall : Ça ressemble fortement à « iron »...  
Seifer : Moi je pensais à « airain ».  
Raijin : C'est quoi la différence ? Les deux sont aussi solides non ?  
Selphie : Je préfère le fer, la mort est plus rapide.  
 _Tout le monde : … Hein ?!_  
Selphie : Ben quoi ? Vous parliez pas de la vierge de fer et du taureau d'airain ?  
*Frisson dans la salle*  
 **ShadowLover : Hé ! C'est moi qui torture ici, je laisserai personne me piquer mon rôle !**  
Sephiroth : Donc c'était à l'époque de Crisis Core ?  
 **ShadowLover : Exact.**

 **Tu as un surnom ?**  
-Pour toi, ça sera « Seigneur Auron ».  
 **ShadowLover, un peu surprise : ... Geuah ?**  
Yuna *se prend la tête dans les mains* : Et voilà, il nous refait une crise d'autorité...  
Zack : C'est marrant, si on abrège ça donne « S. Auron » !  
* **ShadowLover se marre discrètement,** pendant que certains autres lèvent les yeux au ciel.*  
Tidus, mort de rire : Alors Auron, il est où ton anneau ?  
-J'en ai jamais eu.  
 **ShadowLover : Bon... Vivi, c'est toi qui iras le chercher.**  
Vivi : Mais pourquoi ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Parce qu'en qualité du personnage le plus petit ici, c'est toi qui te rapproches le plus du hobbit !**  
Sephiroth : C'était avant que je retrouve Mère ?...  
 **ShadowLover : Oui, c'était avant... et pour la énième fois, JENOVA n'est pas ta mère !**  
Tifa : Ça fait seulement deux fois que tu le dis.  
 **ShadowLover : Et alors ?...**

 **Ton âge ?**  
-Trente-cinq ans.  
Wakka : Vous étiez pas mort dix ans avant FFX ?...  
-C'est un _détail._  
Yuffie : Du moment que ça te rajeunit, à ta place je râlerais pas.  
Tidus : Et t'as déjà des cheveux blancs ?!  
-De une, ils sont pas blancs, mais gris ; et de deux, tu crois que c'est à cause de qui ?  
Tidus : … Au hasard : mon vieux ?...  
 **ShadowLover : Fais gaffe, tu commences à atteindre le niveau de Sora dans tes répliques.**  
Sephiroth : C'était avant que j'arrive à Nibelheim ?...  
Cloud et Zack : Et nous alors, on compte pas ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Ouais, c'était avant que tu deviennes complètement taré.**

 **Ta situation familiale ?**  
-J'ai le droit de répondre « inexistante » ?  
 **ShadowLover : Uniquement si c'est vrai... et il me semble que ça n'est pas le cas.**  
-Bien sûr que si !  
Tidus, vexé : Merci pour la considération. Vraiment, c'est cool.  
-Hum...  
Rikku : Et Yuna alors ?!  
 **ShadowLover : C'est tout de même marrant de se dire que t'as connu les deux protagonistes principaux quand ils étaient gosses... T'est-il venu à l'esprit qu'ils pourraient finir ensemble ?**  
-... Non, jamais. Ou si, je l'ai envisagé juste avant d'envoyer Tidus à Spira.  
Sephiroth : Avant qu'on découvre que Genesis offrait ses cellules au clonage ?  
 **ShadowLover : Ouaip.**  
Zack : Je pensais que ce type ne te disait rien ?...  
Sephiroth : Comparé à la situation de ShadowLover, j'veux dire.  
 **ShadowLover : Oh, tu vas comprendre...**

 **Tes particularités ?**  
-J'ai plus l'usage de mon œil droit... je suis mort...  
Vivi : Bienvenue au club !  
 **ShadowLover : C'est tout de même dingue, à chaque fois que je tombe sur un personnage masculin borgne, c'est de l'œil droit ! Louche, non ?**  
-Je peux pas, j'ai qu'un œil !  
Cloud : Celui qui rigole à ce jeu de mots ne mérite pas de vivre.  
Sephiroth : Mmmmm... Avant que Genesis ne disparaisse de la circulation pour la première fois ?  
 **ShadowLover : Tu vas finir par y arriver, à force de remonter...**  
Sephiroth : Ça veut dire oui ?  
 **ShadowLover : Oui.**  
-Sinon, mon œil restant est marron.  
Tidus : Y'a un truc que j'ai pas compris par contre... pourquoi tu te mets toujours le bras en écharpe alors que t'es même pas invalide ou autre ?  
-Parce que ça fait classe.  
 **ShadowLover : Parce qu'il incarne la figure du rônin.**  
Zexion (pré-enregistré) : « Rônin : samurai qui a refusé de faire le seppuku – suicide rituel – après la mort de son maître. »  
* _Tout le monde sursaute. Encore._ *  
Selphie : C'était qui ça ?  
 **ShadowLover : Un pote. J'avais la flemme de vous expliquer.**

 **Tu aimes ?**  
-Hum... L'Hymne du Priant. Le vrai, pas la version que chante Tidus.  
* **ShadowLover essaie de cacher son fou rire** devant l'air déconfit du susnommé.*  
Yuna : Mais non, tu sais bien qu'il plaisante !  
 **ShadowLover : Moi j'aimais bien. *sourire***  
Sephiroth : Genesis était déjà là ?  
 **ShadowLover, excédée : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii, d'ailleurs ç'a un rapport avec lui si t'avais pas compris !**  
Sephiroth : Ça va, je vérifiais c'est tout !  
Aerith : Je me disais aussi, c'était trop calme entre ces deux-là...

 **Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-Les causes perdues d'avance et l'injustice.  
Rikku : J'en connais un qui a pas digéré de se faire tuer par Yunalesca...  
 **ShadowLover : Je peux faire un hors-sujet deux minutes ?**  
Cid : C'est pas ce que tu fais à chaque fois que tu interviens dans les réponses ?...  
 **ShadowLover : Je prends ça pour un oui ; Squall ?**  
Squall : Quoi ?  
 **ShadowLover : Est-ce que tu aimes éclater les ballons de baudruche ?**  
Squall : … C'est quelle réponse qui te rassurerait le moins ?  
 **ShadowLover : Je m'en fiche moi, réponds c'est tout.**  
Squall : Ben non, pas vraiment...  
Sephiroth : Avant ou après mon combat à trois avec Angeal et Genesis ?  
 **ShadowLover : Ça en découle.**

 **Ton but dans la vie ?**  
-Je suis mort.  
Seifer : Ça on le sait déjà !  
Yuna : Tu peux dire ton but en tant que vivant aussi !  
-Bon... Alors je crois qu'on peut dire que « protéger ceux qui me sont chers » était mon but.  
Sephiroth : J'espère vraiment que c'est pas ça mais… ShadowLover, t'as voulu donner ton sang récemment ?  
 **ShadowLover, sarcastique : Ah ça y est, il s'en est souvenu ! Et du coup t'as trouvé : je suis allée au Don du Sang il y a peu.**  
Cloud, stupéfait : Attends... _Lui_ a voulu donner son sang à quelqu'un ?!  
Sephiroth, mort de honte : Ça va, on va pas épiloguer !  
 **ShadowLover : Je te rappelle que c'était quand il faisait encore partie du SOLDAT ; à l'époque, il croyait pas encore que JENOVA était sa mère et il avait des _amis_.  
** Cloud : ... Ouh là, c'est trop pour moi ; faut que je m'allonge...  
Sephiroth, vexé : C'est bon, ça va bien cinq minutes !

 **Ta phrase préférée ?**  
-Une quoi ?  
Paine : J'en ai une géniale pour lui !  
ShadowLover : Je suis presque sûre de savoir laquelle...  
Paine : VOUS... NE PASSEREZ... PAAAAS !  
* _Fou rire général_ pendant qu'Auron reste perplexe.*

 **Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Regarder Sailor Moon.  
* **ShadowLover en tombe de sa chaise.** *  
Paine, incrédule : Pitié dites-moi qu'il est pas sérieux...  
-Si, parfaitement. En plus, c'est assez long.  
 **ShadowLover (qui entre-temps s'est rassise) : Si vous cherchez long, je vous conseille plutôt One Piece ou Bleach.  
** -Non, ça me rappelle trop le passé.  
Yuffie : Pourquoi tu le vouvoies maintenant ?  
 **ShadowLover, confuse : Ah bon ?! Je... Oups, désolée.  
** Fuujin : C'est le choc.  
Sephiroth : Ça serait bien la première fois.  
 **ShadowLover : Y'a un début à tout.**

 **Ta position préférée ?**  
-J'aimais bien quand tu me vouvoyais...  
 **ShadowLover : Hors-sujet !**  
-Bon, bon... Debout, mais m'asseoir ne me gêne pas.  
 **ShadowLover : Au moins, t'as l'air un peu plus normal que Sephiroth.**  
Sephiroth : Ma mère c'est JENOVA ; comment je pourrais être normal ?  
Tifa, déçue : C'était plus marrant quand vous vous battiez quand même...  
 **ShadowLover et Sephiroth : Quand on a donné son sang, on doit éviter les activités dangereuses pendant les jours qui suivent.**  
Seifer, ironique : Ça tombe sous le sens...  
Zack *murmure* : C'est pas plutôt les _heures_ qui suivent ?...  
Aerith : Garde ça pour toi, pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord.

 **Un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Je préfère qu'on me vouvoie !  
Yuna : … Non, franchement, entre Auron et Tidus je sais pas lequel est le pire parfois...  
 **ShadowLover : Je penche pour Tidus.**

* * *

Pfiouh... je sais pas ce que ça vaut, alors n'hésitez pas à critiquer !

Oh, et Ima Nonyme... tu te seras juste trompée d'une semaine concernant Wakka... ^^ (un peu comme pour Sora et Ventus dans les interviews de KH en fait...)


	11. Interview 11 : Wakka

Je reviens chez moi jeudi, plus de retards donc d'ici là !

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Ima Nonyme :** Mais non, reste en vie ! Tu pourras plus lire la suite sinon ! 8/  
Oui, pour Auron et Sailor Moon c'est sorti tout seul... X) Concernant Bleach, c'est vrai que je m'emmêle un peu les pinceaux dans la chronologie parfois...  
Hmmmm... Sauf erreur ça fait "Sora" ! ^^

* * *

Genre : **Humour**

Rating : **T**

Disclaimer : **FF est à Square Enix, pas à moi.**

Note : **Interview réalisée le 14 février de cette année, en compagnie de D., mon intervieweur attitré et fan de Wakka ! Je lui devais bien ça ^^**

* * *

Interview 11 : Wakka

* * *

 **ShadowLover : A l'unanimité, notre dernier personnage de FFX a été choisi pour passer aujourd'hui !**  
Wakka : Alors je pose mon veto !  
Seifer : Comment ça « ton veto » ?  
Raijin : Bah rappelle-toi, il a gagné je premier prix du questionnaire de films d'horreur...  
Fuujin : Donc : pas de bizutage.  
D. : De toute façon, tant que je serai dans cette pièce, celui qui osera le charrier aura affaire à moi !  
 **ShadowLover : Laisse-moi en décider, d'accord ?...**  
*Moment de silence... puis :*  
Squall : … C'est qui lui ?!  
Sephiroth : Quand est-ce qu'il est rentré ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Il a le droit de rentrer ; après tout, c'est mon interviewer... et un très grand fan de Wakka.**  
D. : Je te préviens, t'as intérêt à punir ceux qui s'en prennent à lui malgré tes directives...  
 **ShadowLover *grand sourire* : T'en fais pas, j'ai une très bonne solution...**  
 _Tout le monde : Et tu le laisses participer comme ça ?!_

 **Ton nom ?**  
-Wakka.  
Yuffie, involontairement : Waka waka eh eh...  
*D. réagit au quart de tour en se tournant vers Yuffie avec un regard meurtrier... laquelle se couvre la bouche des mains.*  
 **ShadowLover, désolée : Ça me navre vraiment que ce soit toi qui inaugure Yuffie... D., combien sur l'échelle de l'offense ?**  
D. *réfléchit* : Hmmmm... Quatre.  
 **ShadowLover : Ok. Alors Yuffie, ta punition pour avoir vanné Wakka sera... de passer toute l'interview à côté de Sephiroth.**  
*L'intéressé lève un sourcil, pas gêné pour un sou.*  
Yuffie, effarée : QUOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!  
 **ShadowLover : Vous êtes prévenus ; la punition dépendra du jugement de D.**  
Seifer, très (très très très) bas : Suffit juste de pas trop en faire alors...  
Squall, sur le même ton : Et comment tu peux savoir comment ce type le prendra, _lui_ ?... *indique D. d'un mouvement de tête*

 **Tu as un surnom ?**  
*A cause de la menace du « gage », personne ne moufte.*  
 **ShadowLover, pensive : Sérieux, vous avez déjà peur ?...**  
D, féroce : Tant mieux ; seuls les fans de Wakka peuvent se permettre de le surnommer !  
-J'aimerais quand même qu'on me demande mon avis avant...  
D, des étoiles plein les yeux : Aucun problème !  
-Donc pas de surnoms ; j'ai déjà assez à faire avec ceux de Rikku !  
*D. prend un air fort désappointé... _qui fait sourire gentiment la quasi-totalité de la salle._ *

 **Ton âge ?**  
-J'ai vingt-cinq ans.  
Zack : Ben ça c'est difficilement crédible.  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
Zack : Parce que t'as pas du tout la même carrure que Cloud, qui pourtant est le plus proche de ton âge avec moi !  
D, grondant : Toi... tu vas le-  
 **ShadowLover : Sage D, sage... Combien ?**  
D, remonté : Cinq.  
Zack, un peu inquiet : Hé, j'impliquais rien dans ce que j'ai dit !  
 **ShadowLover, diabolique : J'ai trouvé ce que tu vas faire, Zack...**  
Tifa : Franchement, là j'ai peur.  
 **ShadowLover *rire vengeur* : … Déshabille-toi.**  
Tout le monde : … HEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?!  
Zack, écarlate : Ici, là, devant tout le monde ?!  
 **ShadowLover *lui tend un sac* : Nooooon, ça c'est la première partie du châtiment... va dans la salle à côté et mets ça.**  
*Zack jette un œil dans le sac... et devient encore plus rouge.*  
Zack : Hors de question.  
 **ShadowLover : Si tu ne le fais pas, ou si tu ne reviens pas dans la salle avant la fin de la prochaine question, je m'arrange pour ne pas t'interviewer. Je te laisse... *regarde la pendule* dix minutes, ça devrait suffire.**  
Zack, furieux : Je saurai m'en souvenir...

 **Ta situation familiale ?**  
-Hum... mes parents sont morts depuis que je suis gamin, et j'avais un frère, qui est mort il y a quelques années.  
Seifer : Remarquez quand même à quel point la mort est présente dans le passé des personnages principaux des FF...  
Squall : Les seules exceptions connues dans cette salle étant Yuffie, Rikku et moi-même.  
 **ShadowLover : Et moi aussi !**  
D. : ShadowLover, je te ferai remarquer qu'étant ici juste en qualité d'intervieweuse tu ne comptes même pas.  
 **ShadowLover : Tu me ferais presque regretter d'avoir eu la gentillesse de t'inviter pour l'interview de Wakka... N'oublie pas que si je t'ai fait venir, je peux aussi te faire sortir.**  
-Mais tu ne le feras pas ; j'ai rarement l'occasion de rencontrer des gens qui sont fans de moi...  
Selphie : D'autant que j'ai entendu dire que ton équipe de... blitzball, c'est ça ?, n'avait déjà quasiment pas de fans à la base...  
D, outré : ShadowLover, rends-nous justice ! Cinq, encore une fois !  
 **ShadowLover : C'est marrant, moi j'aurais mis un point de plus...**  
D. : Si tu veux !  
 **ShadowLover *lève les yeux au ciel* : Roooh là là... Alors voyons... Selphie, tu devras manger trois cuillères de _ceci_ ! *sort un bol plein de graines légèrement brillantes et une paire de baguettes, et entreprend de touiller la mixture – en la soulevant parfois haut au-dessus du bol en longs fils gluants***  
Aerith, dégoûtée : … C'est bon là, arrête... j'ai vraiment envie de vomir.  
 **ShadowLover, implacable : C'est aussi arrivé à ma créatrice la première fois qu'elle a vu ça... *jette un œil à Selphie* Ce vert pâle va très bien avec ta robe.**  
Selphie, défaillant : … Dis-moi que j'ai le droit d'aller vomir après.  
 **ShadowLover : Ben non, c'est le gage... *finit par se laisser apitoyer par l'air désespéré de Selphie* Bon, ok... Seulement si tu mâches bien tout.**  
*La porte s'ouvre alors sur... Zack, déguisé en Sakura Card Captor avec tous les accessoires – même le bâton et la peluche Kero. ShadowLover a _évidemment_ choisi la robe la plus rose et la plus froufroutante.*  
Zack, mort de honte : Je te hais.  
 **ShadowLover : Estime-toi heureux ; j'avais aussi le choix entre le costume de soubrette et celui d'infirmière.  
** *Cloud et Sephiroth sont morts de rire.*  
Selphie, devenue toute blanche : C'est bon, j'ai fini...  
 **ShadowLover : D, tu confirmes ?  
** D, satisfait : Tout à fait ; question suivante !

 **Tes particularités ?**  
-Hum... Je suis joueur de blitz, comme Tidus ; j'ai les cheveux roux, les yeux marrons...  
*D. semble être en pleine extase*  
-... Je me suis marié avec Lulu, et j'ai un fils, Vidina.  
 **ShadowLover : Ça, évidemment, ça calme... N'est-ce pas D. ?**  
D, boudeur : Merci de le souligner.  
Cloud : J'ai entendu dire que Lulu avait été la petite amie de ton frère ; c'est pas très réglo, ce genre de trucs !  
D. : Deux.  
 **ShadowLover : Ex-SOLDAT Cloud, vous me ferez vingt accroupissements.**  
Cloud, sceptique : … Sérieux ?  
Zack, agitant son bâton : Je le surveille !  
* _L'assistance pouffe de rire._ *  
 **ShadowLover *applaudit* : Bravo pour cette performance Zack, on aurait dit la vraie !**

 **Tu aimes ?**  
-Le blitzball...  
Tidus : Copain ! Dommage quand même que tu te sois retiré...  
-Ma femme, mon fils, Yuna et Rikku aussi bien sûr... et mes fans.  
Aerith : On en est à combien de victimes des deux tarés, là ?  
D. : C'est ça, faites comme si j'étais pas là !  
Tifa : On a Yuffie, Selphie, Zack et Cloud...  
Aerith : Et ça n'étonne personne que Sephiroth n'ait pas fait partie des premiers à se faire encore plus ridiculiser que d'habitude ?!  
Yuffie, gênée : Ben en fait... Je crois qu'il s'est endormi. Et en plus... *soulève les longs cheveux de l'intéressé sans se gêner* il écoute de la musique.  
 **ShadowLover : Un conseil : bouchez-vous les oreilles. *prend une grande inspiration et hurle :* SEPHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOTH !**  
Sephiroth *ouvre un œil et enlève un écouteur* : C'est bon, cette interview barbante est enfin terminée ?  
*D. a l'air de bouillir intérieurement... En même temps, c'est compréhensible.*  
 **ShadowLover *prépare un gros bouquin derrière son dos* : T'écoutes quoi là ?!**  
Sephiroth *regarde son téléphone* : « Bios », des EGOIST-  
 **ShadowLover : C'était une diversion ! *L'intervieweuse balance son arme en plein dans la tête de l'insolent,** qui termine assommé.*  
D, maîtrisant sa rage : Huit.  
 **ShadowLover : C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Hé, le YuRiPa ! J'ai une mission pour vous !**  
Paine : Ça implique Sephiroth ?  
 **ShadowLover : Tout à fait ; faire des tresses, c'est dans vos cordes ?**  
Squall : Si c'est un jeu de mots, c'était pas mal.  
Rikku : En tout cas, c'est dans les miennes !  
 **ShadowLover *ricanement* : ... Alors faites-lui en plein.**  
Yuna : C'est partiiiiii !

 **Tu n'aimes pas ?**  
-La chose que je déteste le plus, c'est les trahisons.  
Squall : C'était pas les Al-Bhed à une époque ?  
 **ShadowLover : Je peux savoir où vous avez eu tous ces renseignements ?...**  
Selphie : Dans les archives de Seifer.  
 **ShadowLover, soupirant : … Et on dit que je suis cinglée.**  
Vivi : Dis pas ça, il y a forcément des gens plus dingues que toi !  
Seifer : Oui, mais eux on les a déjà internés ; donc pour le moment, cette fille est la plus marteau de son espèce en liberté.  
 **ShadowLover : Seifer, tu vas faire le poirier pendant une minute.**  
D. : Mais j'ai rien dit !?  
 **ShadowLover : Et alors ? Pareille offense mérite punition.**

 **Ta plus grande ambition ?**  
-Y'a deux ans, c'était « gagner le championnat de blitzball » ... Maintenant, c'est « finir Portal ».  
Seifer, la tête en bas : Shad', laisse-moi descendre ! J'en peux plus !  
 **ShadowLover, impassible : Encore dix secondes.**  
Seifer : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !  
Squall : J'avoue que j'avais jamais pensé à ça...  
 **ShadowLover : Normal : tu n'as pas l'esprit aussi tordu que le mien. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...**  
*Gros BOUM ! : Seifer vient juste de craquer.*  
Cid, sur le ton de la conversation : Je crois que tu l'as tué.  
 **ShadowLover : Cool, un crétin en moins dans l'univers.**  
Setzer : C'en est à se demander si tu es bien humaine...  
 **ShadowLover : D'après mon carnet de santé, oui ; d'après mon amie Marion... non.**

 **Ta phrase préférée ?**  
\- « Si on donne tout ce qu'on a, je pourrai arrêter la conscience tranquille. »  
Tidus : Heureusement que j'ai pu te faire changer de mentalité ; qui sait comment FFX aurait fini sinon...  
Auron : Sans doute de la même manière.  
 **ShaodwLover : Tiens, au fait Cloud...**  
Cloud, excédé : Oui, j'ai fait mes accroupissements !  
 **ShadowLover : Laisse-moi finir, sinon je t'en redonne trente de plus. T'as accepté la demande de qui ?**  
Cloud, perdu : … Hein ?  
 **ShadowLover : … Z'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous avez oublié ?**  
 _Toutes les filles *grands sourires* : Nooooooooon !_  
*Les garçons semblent perplexes... Sauf Seifer, parce qu'il a son agenda avec lui... et qu'il est encore dans les vapes.*  
 **ShadowLover : D, toi t'as pas oublié ?...**  
D, aux anges : Avec une occasion pareille ?! Comment j'aurais pu ?!  
Zack, toujours habillé en Sakura : Bon, y'a plus qu'à attendre la dernière question...

 **Ton passe-temps favori ?**  
-Jouer à « Portal » !  
Tidus : Quand j'arrive pas à le décrocher de l'ordi... c'est à dire la moitié de son temps libre.  
-Sinon, je refuse pas une partie de blitz à mon ancienne équipe... et puis, Yuna commence à bien se débrouiller !  
 **ShadowLover : Tiens, puisqu'on en parle... Les filles, ça avance ?**  
*Les personnages de FFVII se tournent vers Sephiroth... et s'écroulent de rire. Le « Cauchemar » a en effet les trois quarts de la tête couverte de tresses en tous genres, parfois décorées de fleurs ou de perles colorées.*  
Raijin : Mais c'est quoi « Portal » à la fin ?!  
 **ShadowLover : Un très bon jeu vidéo de réflexion, que je pense m'acheter bientôt d'ailleurs...**

 **Ta position préférée ?**  
*Djakirov a soudain l'air très attentif...*  
-Allongé sur la plage... *regard en coin vers son plus grand fan, qui détourne le sien en rougissant.*  
Paine : Dis-moi Shadow...  
 **ShadowLover, en pleine réflexion : Mmmmmmm ?...**  
Paine : Ton invité, là, D... Il aurait pas des tendances yaoistes ?  
 **ShadowLover, distraitement : Si si. Pourquoi ?**  
Paine : … Non, pour rien...  
-T'en fais pas, je le savais déjà : Shadow m'a mis au courant avant l'interview.  
 **ShadowLover : Tiens, je commence à avoir un surnom ici... *sourit* C'est top !**

 **Pour finir... Un message pour tes fans ?**  
-Si vous jouez... faites-le pour gagner ! Joyeuse Saint Valentin à tous !  
D, hésitant : Dis Wakka...  
 **ShadowLover, blasée : Comme si on l'avait pas vu venir.**  
D. : Roh, ça va hein ! *à Wakka* … Je peux avoir un autographe ?  
-Bien sûr ! Alors... « A mon plus grand fan de KHDestiny », ça te va ?  
D, des étoiles plein les yeux : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
Le YuRiPa : On a fini !  
Sephiroth, reprenant (enfin) connaissance : C'est quoi tout ce boucan ?...  
 **ShadowLover, lui tendant un miroir : Rien rien, c'est juste que tu concurrences Zack dans la catégorie « Ridicule ».**  
*Sephiroth reste coi devant son reflet, _pendant que l'intégralité de la salle éclate de rire._ *

* * *

Faire des tresses à Sephy, ça me démangeait depuis longtemps... avec des cheveux pareils à disposition, j'ai pas pu résister ^^

Et le prochain... est le "Sakura Card Captor" de cette interview ! ^^


End file.
